Grove Avenue
by LucySmithy66
Summary: A local street is lost to a notorious gang can the Sunhill team work together to get it back or will some be tempted to the other side? Neil/Grace Smithy/Stevie pairings. My first fanfic so any feedback would be great. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Jack Meadows walked into the briefing room and glanced round his team, some uniformed some CID officers, but he knew he had chosen the right ones for the job. "Right listen up, oi Stevie shut up-" he shouted to the officers, chucking a glare at the small blonde detective. He gestured up to the electronic white board "Right this is Grove Avenue on the Copthorne Estate Im sure most of you know it, it has a very bad reputation and we have lost complete control of it... I can't remember the last time uniform patrolled it-" he glanced at Smithy and Callum both men staring back at him intently. "For anyone who isn't aware the council has managed to secure us two properties, one at each end of the road, I'm sure as most of you are aware we would normally just use these properties to observe, but we have decided on a different angle". He gestured to Neil who stepped forward.

"We have decided to put four officers under cover, two sets of couples both taking residency in a flat" Neil smiled at Grace as her eyes remained glued on him.

"Who are you putting under cover Gov?" Nate asked.

Neil smiled "That is yet to be confirmed... but police presence is still not wanted on the estate, we don't want to blow the officers cover before the operation even begins... your job is to watch from a distance". Neil gestured to the layout of the street "I know it's not the biggest of roads but it had some nasty people living down it... flat twenty and flat sixty-seven are the two we have been allocated, one situated here, and the other here-" he glanced round before smiling to Smithy "Do you want to introduce us to some of the usual suspects?".

Smithy pushed himself from where he rested on the table at the back of the room and walked towards the front, he pointed to the first picture "This is Wendy Jones.. she is an alcoholic who likes to cause trouble, she has been involved in numerous fights and is even suspected of stabbing someone but we unfortunately had no evidence to back it up" he paused as he moved to another photo "Barry Dalton, he is a registerd nut job.. he has a very violent temper and has spent a lot of time in Longmarsh nick, he lives with his partner they have four kids all of which social services have removed-". He paused as he gestured to the last photo "Dave Simmions, better know as Pitball, he is a nasty piece of work.. has only been out of prison a month and is already back in control of the road.. he has served most of his life at her Majesty's pleasure for attempted murder.. he knifed a seventeen year old for looking at him the wrong way... these people are all dangerous and will make the new people on the block lives very difficult, and on top of this there are domestics, fights and out of control street party's every night" he turned his attention back to Jack who moved to the centre of the room.

"For anyone who is unclear on their roles in this case please see DS Carter... he will be running the operation from the station". Max huffed slightly as the officers all started to exit the room, leaving only Neil, Jack and the four officers in question remaining.

Jack and Neil both stared at the four officers hoping that not one of them would say no and that they wouldn't have to start searching for different officers to put undercover. "Smithy.." Jack began staring at his Inspector.

The dark haired man nodded "I'm in Sir, although I am worried about uniform-"

Jack interrupted "We will take care of it" he glanced at the two women "DS Moss...".

She smiled slightly "I'm looking forward to it Gov, but I am a bit confused about how I managed to get paired with him" she grinned playfully at the tall Inspector as he shoved her.

Neil and Jack stared at the two remaining officers. "Gov.. I'm a bit concerned.. I have never worked undercover and to do such a high scale case".

Jack nodded "We do understand your concerns Millie but you will be working with three experienced officers they will be able to support you in any way you require, but we don't want to push you into anything".

Smithy smiled to his PC "This has to be your decision Millie.. and it means you are gonna be moving in with Stone as well,  
>the jobs don't come much harder than that".<p>

Callum glared at him "I havent even said yes yet-"

Neil interrupted "Are you saying you aren't in Sergeant Stone?".

Callum shook his head "No Gov I'm in".

Stevie smiled to the young PC "Listen... I know under cover work seems so frightening but you are gonna have two big strong men to protect you.. and when that fails I will look out for you but you need to be sure, this isnt just a matter of changing your identity for a few hours, this could be months".

Millie smiled slightly "Thanks Serge, can I have a bit longer to think about it Gov?".

Jack nodded "We need your decision by the end of the day, the flat you would be moving into isn't ready until next week but we need time to sort out your identity or find a replacement depending on your decision". She nodded slightly.

"Take the day off and have a think" Smithy smiled as the brunette made her way from the room.

"Smithy, Stevie.. your flat, number twenty will be ready in the next few days.. they are just installing the cameras now so if you could spend the day together" they ignored Callums snigger as Jack glared at him "And get to know each others new identity inside out.. you are posing as a couple who have been together a long time.. you need to know everything.. then go and get to know the area, you could even make out you are coming to look at your new home".

They headed for the door and Callum grinned "As if they don't all ready know each other inside out".

Jack smiled at Callum "If Millie says no, we may have to hold back before we put you undercover".

Callum interrupted "Gov can't I go on my own, single people live alone".

Jack shook his head "No... we can't expect Stevie to get close to all the women.. we will have to find a replacement and that will take time so if you just carry on with your normal duties today". Callum sighed before walking from the room.

* * *

><p>Millie sat on her sofa staring at the bulky brown file rested on the coffee table situated in the centre of the room. She glanced round her flat, everything she had worked for, the time she had spent getting it perfect but now she was being asked to leave it all behind to live in a grotty flat surrounded by criminals and Sergeant Stone of all people, the second most difficult man in uniform, the first being Smithy who will be living at the other end of the road. Although she classed Smithy as the more difficult of the two she found herself envying Stevie slightly, she had no doubt Smithy was the more genuine of the two officers. She lifted her folder and glanced at her name "Millie Thompson" she began reading aloud "Twenty nine, shop assistant, Married to Callum Thompson for two years, just moved from down south". She began reading through the notes on the people they would be investigating, the people she had to befriend, the people she would have nothing in common with and no idea how she was going to convince them she did have.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat opposite her in his office, his eyes fixed solely on the tiny blonde but at least he could tell himself he has a good reason to be staring at her this time. He watched her as she fiddled with her short blonde hair, running it through her long fingers, her eyes glancing at the many photos of him hanging on the wall, the memory's of his time spent in Sunhill Station,<br>the tough cases he had cracked and here he was with most possibly the toughest to date. "Right whats your name?" he asked for what felt like the thousand time.

"Stevie Austin.. Im thirty.. which to be perfectly honest is really wishful thinking.. I am a beauty therapist and have my own shop on the Harley Estate, I have unfortunately been dating you, John Smith for about fifteen years, even stuck by you while you were in and out of prison, we were childhood sweethearts and I'm with you because you are good in bed".

He glared up at her "It doesn't say that-" he paused as he smirked at her "But I'm willing to prove it".

She smiled "I bet, I'm fed up now Smithy.. I just want to get in there and start with the real work". She watched him push all the papers back into the folder.

"Stevie this isn't a game, this is our lives that could be in danger"

"I know that Smithy but what is the point in us sitting here reading about it, I want to be in there living it".

He rose from his seat and lifted the folder into his hands "Fine, lets go and check the flat out shall we?".

She rose to her feet and pulled herself up into his body and placed a cheeky kiss to his cheek "You have finally said some thing worth listening to Gov".

He laughed as she made her way quickly to the door, no doubt before he changed his mind "Just move your arse Stevie".

* * *

><p>Neil Manson pulled the chair out from behind the restaurant table and watched as his girlfriend rested into it. He moved round opposite her and sat down and began flicking through the menu, glancing up every so often watching as her dark eyes remained focused on the menu, she pushed her hair behind her ear, which he stretched across the table and removed so it fell gracefully back to her face. Once they had ordered, him a steak and her a salad she watched as he stared round the large room. "How is it going finding officers to go undercover?".<p>

"Smithy and Stevie are ready to go, we just need to get the furniture for their place sorted but Millie is not sure so we are still waiting for a final decision from her" he thanked the waitress as she placed some drinks in front of them.

"Is there a back up plan?" Grace asked.

"Not at the moment, we know Smithy and Stevie work well together which is why they were chosen. Callum is not the easiest of people to work with, we're not sure what we are going to do if Millie says no".

Grace lifted her napkin into her lap as the food was placed in front of her "We could always do it".

Neil placed his hand onto hers "We are not the right sort of couple and besides I'm not having you in that kind of danger".

"Why are we not 'the right sort of couple'?" she asked.

"Its not that there is a problem with us love, but this road is known as social work avenue, every family or person down there has issues and I don't think we can pull that off, we are too normal"

Grace began to eat her salad and after swallowing her first mouthful she smiled back to him "So you are saying Inspector Smith and DS Moss have issues?".

"Thats not how I ment it Gracie you are twisting my words, I just ment they have more of the look and attitude". he smiled at her as she laughed lightly to herself "You are pulling my leg aren't you?".

"I know we would not fit in down this road and to be honest I wouldn't want to, Smithy is a much better fit than you he is more the rough and ready sort" she laughed once again as Neil shot her a death glare "Not that I would want you any other way Gov".

* * *

><p>Millie sat on the sofa glancing through the many notes, she didnt know anyone at Sunhill that well, but she was well aware Inspector Smith and Sergeant Stone weren't the best of friends and were both well known for there short tempers and she had heard DS Moss could be difficult when she chose and this was before she even began to consider the criminals. She just wasnt sure this case was for her. She placed her folder back to the table and rose to her feet as the buzzer from her front door shrieked through. She made her way to the intercom and pushed her soft brown hair behind her ears "Hello-" she began.<p>

"Millie its Callum" his reply was short and to the point.

"Push the door Serge" she replied as she pushed on the button to release the front door, she glanced in her full length mirror before straightening her top and pulling her hair from behind her ears, hearing the tap on her door she made her way over and pulled it open "Serge, how can I-"

"This operation is going to fall through without you, they are only going to put Smithy and Stevie in and they wouldnt know evidence if it bit them on the backside" he began.

"Serge I just don't know if I can handle such a high profile case, and I am sure Inspector Smith is more than capable of getting a conviction" she replied.

"Smithy is going to be to busy falling over his tounge everytime Stevie is in sight-" he noticed Millie smile slightly "I really think you can do this Millie, it will make you career, you could get a promotion after this".

"What if I mess it up Serge, I don't want to put everyone else in danger?" she led the way into the living room and rested down onto the sofa gesturing for him to sit next to her.

"I will be there to support you Millie and I will over see any decisions you make-" he lifted the folder from her table into his hands "Lets just give this a read together and see if there is anything you are uncomfortable with".

* * *

><p>He drove to the far end of the small cul-de-sac and into the last remaining space, the two sat in the car glancing out at the blocks of flats, there was six to a block, three stories high each they ran along the short road, each block shared an entrance, the blocks themselves didnt look to bad on a first view it was the people staring out the windows and stalking along the street that made it look intimidating. "Its that one" he smiled to the small blonde as he gestured to a far block of flats, it was right on the corner with a small alley running down the side of it. The two pushed themselves from the car and he made his way straight round to her.<p>

"Nice car" they both turned to face the young girl behind them "Who are you?".

"None of your business, shouldnt you be at school" Smithy replied.

"No, I'm sixteen, I don't have to go anymore"

"Im Stevie and this is my partner John, we are moving into number twenty" Stevie smiled to the young girl.

"In there, good luck the whole block needs fumigating with pisshead Wendy living in there" she replied before walking off down the road.

"Great" Smithy smiled sarcastically to Stevie before leading the way down the small concrete ramp towards the block of flats he pushed the door open and they both glanced round the communal hall way, the walls painted a dusty yellow. He glanced at the two flats on the ground floor "Eighteen and twenty-one.. how do these numbers work?" he asked gesturing at the two doors.

"We are gonna be on the top floor" She replied as they made there way up the first flight of stairs. They paused as they reached the middle floor, one door read nineteen, the other flat didnt have a door just a piece of wood pushed into the hole where the door used to be. She followed him up the final flight of stairs and he gestured to the bright blue door with a number two on it, she picked the zero up from the floor and stared at him "Im guessing its this one?".

"Any regrets?" he asked as he pushed the key into the door shooting the small blonde behind him a genuine smile.

She shook her head as he pushed the front door open "I will let you know when I have seen the inside". They made there way in to the long hall, she pushed the door behind her shut and Smithy flicked the light on "Eugh.. look at the wall paper Smithy".  
>she began peeling the lime green paper from the wall.<p>

He opened the first door and sighed as the small room came into sight, it was painted black with red stars, there was built in wardrobes which indicated that this would be there bedroom "Lovely" he sighed as he continued down the hall into the living area, the room was big and had a huge window at the front that had a great view of the road, the walls were painted in a musty brown and the door at the end of the room led into the small kitchen, the cupboards hanging off the walls and the window was boarded up. He turned to face her as the floorboards creaked behind him "Home sweet home hey darlin'".

"This is awful Smithy"

"We might be able to decor-" he began.

"The toilet is hanging off the wall" she interrupted he walked over and wrapped a reassuring arm round her shoulder "Its disgusting Smithy".

"I'll fix it, just give it a chance Stevie, its only for a short time". She nodded slightly as he made his way back through the flat to look at the remaining rooms.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the briefing room and glanced round the three officers. Callum was sat on a desk with his feet resting onto the chair in front of him. Millie was leaning against the far wall, running her hands through her hair and Neil was talking intently on his mobile phone, when his eyes fell on his Superior officer he nodded slightly "See you in a minute Stevie" before hanging up. "PC Brown had made her decision Sir".<p>

Jack nodded as Millie stared nervously at him "I'm in Sir" she noticed Callums smile grow as Jack walked over towards her and shake her hand.

"Excellent, you need to get your story straight so take a few hours to sort things out" he smiled as Callum pushed from the desk and the two officers made there way to the door.

They passed the other couple in the door way and Smithy held it open for everyone to make there way through. "Sir, we need a word" Stevie began as she stormed into the room. "Our flat is in a right state, its not in a livable condition".

"It can't be that bad Stevie".

"Sir the toilet is hanging off the wall, as well as the kitchen cupboards" she turned to Smithy waiting for him to back her up, she glared at him as he stood silently on the spot "And that is without the fact the wallpaper is hanging off the wall and the window in the kitchen is broken".

"It is a bit of a mess Sir, it needs some work doing to it" Smithy interrupted causing the little detective to flash him a smile.

"Ok, we will get you some paint sorted and you can spend the weekend decorating and a plumber out to the toilet, then I want you in by Monday, understood?".

The two officers nodded as Jack and Neil left the room "Gov" they both replied.

Stevie sent Smithy a seductive wink "Come on then lover, so much to do and so little time".

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for taking the time to read, please review. Lucy <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review my first chapter and to everyone who added it to story alert. It is great to know people enjoyed it and I loved reading the reviews. So thanks again. I am open to both positive and negative feedback, I really want to improve my writing so any tips would be great. Thanks x_

* * *

><p>Neil made his way into her small back garden and rested down next to her, he watched as she read through the notes she had scribbled on the paper in front of her. She pushed her long dark hair behind her ear keeping her brown eyes fixed on the notes she was reading, he placed his hand to her leg and she smiled at him briefly before returning his attention to the notes. He reached for the large bottle of wine and poured her another glass "Thanks" she smiled up from her paperwork as he began to pour a little into his own glass rested on the green table in front of them.<p>

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"It's the profile I have built on Dave Simmions"

"You are still working on the Grove Avenue case, I thought I told you to leave the file at work".

She placed it to the garden table in front of her and turned to face him "Stevie asked me for 'The inside scoop' I'm guessing she wanted me to profile him for her".

He took a sip of his red wine and smiled "Why cant DS Moss do it herself?"

"Because she has enough on her plate Neil, she is going undercover and if I was in her place I wouldn't want to spend my last few hours reading files"

"She has had long enough to read up on it, I'm going to be having words with her tomorrow, she is a Sergeant, she should have read these notes a long time ago".

Grace stood up and took the large file from the table "Why don't I cook us something?".

He followed her through the double doors and into the open plan kitchen "Dont change the subject Grace, this just goes to prove she is going to struggle, she will rely on Smithy to support her"

Grace turned to face him and smiled "I'm sure Smithy wont mind and besides I don't mind doing this for her"

"Grace I mind, all we do is work, I feel like the job is the only thing keeping us together" he began as he rested down at the kitchen table "When was the last time we spoke about something other than the cases we are working on, or something that is happening in the station".

"I know we focus a lot on work Neil but this case is important to everyone involved"

He grabbed for his keys and rose to his feet "I think I might go and see Jake, I'll be back in a few hours" he made his way out of the house and down the long path leading to her house.

* * *

><p>Callum walked back to the small table in the back of the pub, stumbling slightly with the large tray of glasses he had wedged between his hands, he placed them to the table and smiled as she moved back along the seat for him to sit next to her, he pushed his change from the tray into his dark brown leather wallet and back into his jeans before turning back to her "Favourite colour?" he asked<p>

"Do you really need to know that Serge?" Millie replied a smile tugging at the corners of the mouth

"I need to know everything and you need to stop calling me Serge"

"Purple"

He took a shot from the table and passed it to her "Now that wasnt so hard was it. Ok favourite place to go on holiday?" he asked as he downed his own shot.

"When I was a kid my Mum used to take me to the Lake District, it seemed so boring when I was young just trees and nature but now it would seem like paradise compared to London"

"Do you see much of your family?" Callum asked placing another shot in front of her.

"I thought this was about me being Millie Thompson"

"It is but if we stick to you as much as possible it is less for you to get your head round, we are moving into a flat next week and are going to become a couple we don't need any extra stress"

"My Mum died when I was nineteen, I don't see much of my Dad anymore he lives in Devon and I have a little sister, she lives in Wales I go and stay with her occasionally. When do I get to start interrogating you?"

He downed his next shot and shook his head "You don't need to, I can cope with being who ever you want me to be. Now who was your most serious boyfriend?".

She shook her head "Why do you need to know that?"

"So I can figure out what it is that makes Amelia Brown tick. What do you look for in a man?"

She placed her head into her hands "Oh god I'm starting to wish I said no".

* * *

><p>Stevie walked into the bedroom with two cups of tea in her hands, placing them to the decorating table, she wiped the paint from her hands onto her clothes and smiled as Smithy flexed up the black walls trying to cover the paint with the white he had. He climbed down the ladder and rested against the bottom few steps "I'm really starting to feel like we are going no where fast".<p>

"Yeah, its hard work" she began.

"Yeah real hard work sitting over there giving out your orders" he grinned jumping from the ladder as she chucked a paint brush at him. He lifted his coffee into his hands and took a sip "I think we have done quite well anyway, I have fixed the toilet, I have stripped the wall paper in the hall, I have hung up the kitchen cupboards, I ha-"

"It's all me, me, me with you Smithy, what about what I have done?"

He laughed, even more so when she glared at him "Oh come on Stevie, you have made the tea, went and got the pizza and-" he paused as she walked towards him armed with a paint covered brush "Stood looking extremely beautiful".

"I spent an hour figuring out where the cameras were"

"Which if you had waited until the morning we would have been told"

She placed the paintbrush to the table and glanced round what as of tomorrow would be their bedroom "Do you think we can pull this off Smithy?" she asked as she lent against the ladder.

He placed his half empty cup to the table and moved towards her "Are you joking Stevie? There is no one better for the job" he wrapped his arms round her shoulders and pulled her into his body "We will do this and lock all the scum from this road up where they belong" he pulled her away from him slightly "Stevie you have been undercover hundreds of times why are you panicking about this case?"

"I'm not but we have to pull off being a couple, I know we did it with the gunrunners but it was hardly to this extent. We are living together after fifteen years together, I'm just not sure we know each other well enough"

"Yeah we do, it will be fine Stevie" he pulled from her body and stared down at her, taking in every part of her face staring up at him, her deep blue eyes, her short blonde hair, he focused his eyes onto her soft lips, placing his hand to her face he rubbed circles into her cheek, she licked her lips as he inched closer. They both jumped as a loud bang sounded the flat. He coughed self consciously and she diverted her eyes to the floor "Wait here". He made his way out to the front door and pulled it open.

* * *

><p>They stumbled along the roads towards her flat, his arm draped casually round her small shoulders, pulling her along at his faster speed. She gestured to the large steep steps leading up to her block of flats and smiled to her Sergeant "This is me Serge". She stepped up onto the first step and turned to face him "Do you want to come in for a drink?"<p>

"On one condition Millie" he replied moving towards her slender frame, pausing just inches from her body "You call me Callum"

"Callum". She slipped her key into the lock and pulled the door open before leading the way up the stairs to the front door.  
>"I have beers?" she asked as she pushed her front door open. He simply nodded and made his way into the living room. When she walked into the room a few minutes later she placed the beer to the table. "Is this ok?"<p>

"Great, thanks. So you ready for this then?" he asked as he pulled the can open and taking his first sip.

"I guess so, I am happy that I am doing it but to be honest I don't really know you and Inspector Smith that well, and I have only worked with DS Moss a few times"

"Millie we have spent the last day getting to know each other better. You have worked with Smithy in the past he is fine all the time he thinks he is getting his own way and as for Stevie she is as nice as they come"

"I heard she is a bit-" she paused reaching for her glass of water from the table "It doesn't matter".

He took a sip from his beer "Go on, it's obviously bothering you?"

"Ok, I have heard rumors about her sleeping around" she watched as Callum shook his head "Are her and Smithy together?"

"No, well they both say there not, they are close and don't say that to him or you'll never hear the end of it but she is a nice person just give her a chance".

"So what about us?"

"What about us?"

"How do we pretend to be a couple, what about sleeping arrangements?" she asked.

"Well I'll keep my hands to myself"

"So you want us to sleep in the same bed?"

He took a gulp of his beer and stood up "Millie we don't have a choice, there not going to give us single beds and unless you are volunteering to sleep on the sofa we are stuck together" he placed the half empty beer can to the table and gestured towards the door "I need to go, see you at the station tomorrow".

* * *

><p>Hearing the front door bang shut she made her way through to him, he smiled slightly as he slipped his black jacket down his arms and hung it onto the peg next to the front door. He placed his keys to the table. She walked over and wrapped her arms round his waist "Im sorry about earlier Neil, things are just hectic at work at the moment. Neil, I know things have been hard but I don't want work to affect out relationship, my job has always come first and so has yours"<p>

"I know that but we always said work was work and home was home Gracie" he pulled her hands apart and turned to face her "I love you and I don't want our jobs to always come first"

"They wont, there is a lot depending on this case and I don't want our relationship to jeopardise it" she followed him into the kitchen and he moved the kettle under the tap before switching it on. "We could think about telling people about us once this case is over" she smiled. He remained in silence as he filled his cup with coffee and moved to the fridge and searched through it for some milk. "If everybody knew we wouldn't have to hide any more"

"It is not that simple, you would have to transfer" hearing his phone ring he walked back out into the hall, aware she was following his every foot step. "DI Manson" She stood in complete silence as he spoke "When did he get there? is he starting trouble?" he turned to Grace as he grabbed for his keys "Ok Nate I'm on my way". He pulled his jacket back off the peg and grabbed for the door "I have to go Dave Simmions has turned up at Smithys".

"Hang on I will come with you" she grabbed for her coat and followed him from the house "Is he causing problems?".

"He has only been there a few minutes, Nate said Smithy is handling it but the camera that points into the communal hall way shows three unidentified males"

"So they could be there to attack him?" she asked as they jumped into the car and he began to drive towards the station.

"We don't know, he could just be there to suss out the competition".

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Smithy asked as he pulled the front door open. He in fact already knew the answer, he recognised the man, his short brown hair and stubble, he was dressed smarter than Smithy remembered from the photo, in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He placed his hand against the door frame, a slight smirk pulling at his mouth as he just stared at Smithy "Are you deaf or something? What do you want?".<p>

"Now that's not very polite is it" he paused as made his way further through the front door "I saw the lights on and came to make sure there was no trouble, this place is empty"

Smithy placed his hand against the wall preventing him from entering the flat any further "Well not anymore"

"So I can see"

"So if we are done here, you can go" Smithy gestured to the door

"I say when we are done" he smiled as Stevie appeared in the bedroom door way with only Smithy's coat pulled round her tiny frame "No wonder you are eager to get rid of me"

Stevie registered Smithy's mouth drop open a little as he stared at her bare legs "Is there a problem?"

"My daughter said you had more class than your old man-" he walked over and lifted Stevie's hand to his lips, he turned back to Smithy "She said you were less than polite"

"Your daughter?" Stevie asked glancing at Smithy, as far as she was aware there was nothing in the notes about any children.

"My daughter, she came to introduce herself to you yesterday-" he turned to Smithy and walked towards him "She said you insulted her"

Smithy thought back to the young fair-haired girl who had approached them when they had viewed the flat the day before "I wasnt rude to her and I'm sorry if I caused any offence but as you can see there is a lot to do in here and we have gotta move in tomorrow, so are we done?".

"For now" he replied walking towards the door "But you remember this son, this is my street and I don't care how tough you think you are, I'm ready to show you you're not"

"Is that right?" Smithy replied.

"Smithy don't" he felt Stevie pull on his arm and he smiled down at her slightly "Listen we don't want any trouble, we have come here to start again, we just want an easy life"

"Well you have moved into the wrong street sweetheart-" he moved through the door and Smithy made his way to close it "I'll be seeing you".

Smithy slammed the door shut and smiled to Stevie "Great". He moved past her and walked towards the living room. She turned to face him

"Smithy-"

"Dont" he interrupted her "And get my coat off".

"I was trying to-" she paused as he slammed the living room door "-Help".She walked back into the bedroom and began pulling her jeans back on.

* * *

><p>Arriving at work at six twenty on Monday morning Neil made his way into the briefing room. He glanced round and sighed. The briefing was due to start in ten minutes and nobody was in sight. He placed his steaming coffee to the table and switched the white board on. He watched it as all the names and details flashed up onto the board. He rested down onto the desk behind him and read the information, walking over and entering Dave Simmions 'unknown' daughter to his information. "Morning Gov" she smiled.<p>

He turned to face her "Grace". He turned back to the board and shook his head slightly "I hope Smithy and Stevie are ready for today".

"Neil, we need to talk, we need to sort things out".

"No Grace we need to concentrate on work, we will talk tonight"

She rested down into a chair and watched as Jack entered the room. "Where is everyone?" he asked staring at Neil

"I don't know Sir, everyone was informed of the briefing"

They all turned as the door swung open and Nate appeared he smiled slightly as they stared at him, he lent against a desk and smiled to Neil "All was quiet after you left last night Gov".

Neil glanced at Grace, he could see the hurt in her eyes, after telling her he was going to be in the station all night and sending her home, he left only half an hour later and made his way to his own house. "Ok, thanks Nate".

The door swung open once again and Millie slunk in and towards a chair next to Grace "Sorry I'm late Sir-"

"Where is Callum?" Neil interrupted

"I havent seen him since last night sorry Gov".

Jack shook his head as he glanced at his watch "We need to st-" he paused as Callum walked into the room "You are late Sergeant Stone?".

Callum took a quick glance at Millie before back to Jack "Sorry Sir". He rested down next to Nate on the table at the back of the room and listened slightly as Jack began to talk. He felt Nate lean into his ear "Inspector Smith and DS Moss are late, but they spent the whole night in the bedroom". Callum turned to him a slight smirk covering his face. "And when I called the DI in last night, he didn't come alone" he nodded towards Grace's downcast face as she sat at the table in front of them.

"Something you want to share PC Roberts?" Neil asked as he turned his attention to the two officers at the back of the room.

"No sorry Gov" he replied avoiding Neil's glare.

They all turned as the door swung open once again and Smithy held it open as Stevie ducked under his arm and into the room "You are late" Jack stressed staring at the couple.

"Sorry Sir, but we have only just got out the flat" Smithy replied as he rested down at the table next to where Stevie had just sat.

"Yeah, you get much decorating done in the bedroom?" Callum smirked.

Smithy turned and glared at him "Real mature Callum but some of us were actually working last night".

"Enough" Jack stressed staring at the two men "This operation is complicated enough without you all having digs at each other now I expect all relationships to be kept at a professional standard-" Neil stole a glance at Grace as her eyes remained glued to her notes on the table. "Now I'm not saying this job is going to be easy for anyone involved but you have all signed up for it so I expect you to get along and get on with your jobs, now lets get on with the briefing".

* * *

><p>As the briefing came to an end Grace was first to stand up and make her way from the briefing room not giving anyone a second glance as she disappeared. Nate moved over and lent against the desk next to Smithy. "Am I ok to get off now Gov?".<p>

Smithy nodded "Yeah cheers Nate, see you soon". The young PC left the room and Smithy lent into Stevie's ear "Is it just me or is everyone in a foul mood today?". She nodded slightly as Neil stormed the room. "What is up with him?" he smiled as she just shook her head and continued reading the papers in front of her.

Jack moved over to the table and gestured for Callum to take a seat, he rested down next to Smithy and Jack smiled between the four officers. "I understand you havent always seen eye to eye but this case is depending on your professionalism, so I need to know now if there is going to be a problem". The two men shook there heads "Good, right Smithy, Stevie you need to get back to the flat your furniture is due to arrive in an hour.." the two officers stood up and made their way from the room as Jack turned to Millie and Callum "You can get into the flat at four to view it. It is probably going to need decorating so get yourself some paint sorted".

"Yes Gov" Callum smiled as the older gentleman left the room. "You ok?" he asked turning to Millie.

"Fine Serge" she replied as she stood up. He grabbed her arm and she turned back to him "Im fine Callum, I just have a few last pieces of paperwork to complete".

Callum nodded "Ok PC Brown".

* * *

><p>The two officers made their way along the corridors towards his office. He pushed the door open and moved over to his desk,<br>pulling his keys out he unlocked his locking draw and dropped his work phone and warrant card inside, he held his hand out as she passed hers to him and he pushed the cupboard shut and rested down into his chair. He pushed on the chair so he turned to face her "Listen about last nigh I di-"

She interrupted "Its fine Smithy, you tried to kiss me, I'm gonna have to get used to that now we are undercover again"

Smithy smiled as he glanced down to the bland grey carpet "I was gonna apologise for snapping at you".

"Oh, well this is awkward" she grinned as she distracted herself with the photo frames on his desk, she lifted one into her hands and smiled "This is a good photo". He pushed up to his feet and walked over and took it from her hands and placed it back to his desk.

"Stevie can we just put last night behind us. We have a lot to get our heads round, lets just get on with our jobs shall we?"

She nodded "Yeah. Come on Gov, we need to get down to the flat".

* * *

><p>Neil stood in his office staring out at her, she had her face glued to her computer screen. She looked sad and he knew he was responsible for that, and truthfully he did love her. Things should work out for them but he wasnt sure how to be with her when it wasnt to do with work, but he knew unless he wanted to lose her, he needed to figure it out. He made his way out of his office and placed some sheets of paper to Mickey's desk before walking over to her "Lunch?" she stared up at him. "Twelve thirty, that little chinese place, we can talk then". She nodded as he walked back towards his office.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank the people who took the time to review the second chapter. I am so grateful to get the reviews and messages about my story and I am so glad it is being enjoyed. Anyway, here is chapter three I hope you like it. Please review. _

* * *

><p>He drove along the road and glanced out at the unfriendly faces staring as he drove down to the block of flats in the far corner, he pulled into a space and turned to the blonde detective as she removed her designer sunglasses "You look fine Stevie". She turned to him as she pulled her lip gloss from her handbag and applied some in the mirror "Stevie we are here to nick them, not make them fancy you-"<p>

"Who said it was for there benefit" she winked at him as she pulled on the doors handle of the car and climbed out. "Make sure you lock the car Smithy" she smiled before heading down to their path. He clicked the car and followed after the small blonde he made his way up the stairs two at a time trying in vain to catch up with her but arriving at the flat he found she had already gone inside. "It doesn't look to bad Smithy, we did a good job".

"We?" he followed her into the living room and raised his eyebrows, he laughed as she stared at him. "It looks good, once we get some furniture in it will be home". She made her way to the window and stared out "Last night was a success".

"The lorry is outside" she pointed through the window and he moved over and lent across her shoulder, the two watched as the lorry reversed down the road.

"You stay here and give out your orders, I'll go and help them" She nodded as he made his way back across the living room and after a few seconds he appeared out the front, she opened the window and lent out "Smithy, do you want a tea?". She called watching as he smiled up at the window and nodded.

He greeted the two older men as they climbed from the lorry, and pointed up to the flat "Its that one". He watched as they began unloading the furniture "Number Twenty" he clarified as the two men started to carry the sofa in. Hearing the voices behind him he watched as the young girl, he now knew to be Dave Simmions daughter stalk towards the alley down the side of his block of flats followed by a teenage boy, the boy was shouting which was nothing unusual for the road but Smithy's policing instincts kicked in and he walked over and glanced down the alley, seeing the boy push her against the wall he ran over "Easy mate". He grabbed the boy and pulled him from her. "You alright?" he asked the girl who nodded. "Why don't you disappear?". The young lad glared at him before to the girl.

"This isn't over Jade" he shouted as he ran down the alley. Smithy watched as she recomposed herself and offered him a slight thanks as she went to walk off.

"What the fuck is going on?" Smithy and Jade both jumped at the voice the other end of the alley. "What are you doing with my daughter?". Smithy shook his head as Dave stomped towards him, he suddenly felt lost for words as he flicked a knife from his pocket. Smithy felt all the feelings of the last time he was stabbed running through his mind, the fear, the pain, the thought of dying on the cold ground all alone, as he stared at the fair-haired girl before the man rushing towards him waving the knife in his hand.

* * *

><p>Neil had rested down at the quiet table in the Chinese and ordered two glasses of wine, knowing that he shouldnt as both he and Grace would have to return to work but he needed to calm his nerves, he ordered their food already knowing what the DC would want before checking the time on his watch, it was 12.35, she was late which was very unusual for her. He watched as she made her way through the door and towards the small table he was waiting at. She rested down and took a sip of her wine and smiled to him "Sorry I am late, traffic was terrible and I havent got long Neil, I need to get back to work".<p>

"I have already ordered the food for us, Grace we need to sort things out" he reached across the table and placed his hand gently to hers "I love you and I want us to be together, which is why I was thinking maybe you could move in with me". He watched as she glanced round a few times "If it is too soon I understand".

"It's not that Neil, if we are living together everyone will find out about us and I don't think I am ready to leave Sunhill"  
>she lifted her glass of wine to her lips once again taking in the strong taste "Maybe you should discuss our relationship with Jack and see whether he see's it being a problem". The couple both glanced up as their food was placed in front of them and he let go of her hand and grabbed for his fork, she took her napkin and placed it into her lap.<p>

"It's not that simple, if I tell him he may well say he doesn't want us working together" he watched as she began eating her food "He might be fine about it but if he isn't one of us will have to transfer". He watched as she took another sip of her wine "Gracie say something?".

"What can I say? You are saying unless I'm ready to give up my job at Sunhill we can't have a future".

"That is not what I am saying Grace, I just think you should consider transferring from Sunhill, it may even bring a promotion for you". She pulled her napkin from her lap and placed it to her half eaten food.

"I'm sorry Neil, I have suddenly lost my appetite, see you at work".

"Grace, Gracie-" he called as she stormed from the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Smithy stared at him as he waved the knife towards him. He just couldn't bring himself to talk. He was a brave person and he always had been but right now he was petrified, he was sure he was going to die, he knew Dave was capable of hurting him and he knew what ever he said would only make the situation worse, Dave pushed him against the cold wall of the flats holding the blade to his throat. He should at this moment be moving into his flat with Stevie, the second the thought of her flashed into his mind he could feel his heart beating faster than he could imagine possible, her upstairs all alone, not knowing where he had gone. "Has he hurt you? Jade what did he do? I'm gonna kill yo-"<p>

"Dad, he hasn't hurt me. One of the West Gate boys started, he scared him off". She smiled slightly as her Dad pulled the knife from Smithy's throat and backed away slightly. Smithy sighed a sigh of relief as he began to breathe again "Dad, I swear, he is alright he was sticking up for me".

Dave pushed the knife back into his pocket and held his hand out to Smithy "Dave Simmions, Pitball to my mates. I guess I owe you a thank you-"

"And an apologise" Jade interrupted as she began making her way from the alley leaving the two men alone.

Smithy took a deep breath before gesturing up the alley "I need to get back to me bird".

"John" Smithy turned back to Dave and smiled "We are having a party out on the green tonight, why don't you come and bring the misses along, it'll give you a chance to meet the locals".

"It depends how many of them carry knives, I don't want Stevie getting hurt".

Dave laughed as he walked up and patted Smithy on the back "This is my road and you and your misses have protection now, no one will hurt you, so I will see you tonight John?".

Smithy gestured towards the lorry full of furniture "So long as we get that lot in-"

Dave interrupted "Well I have some people who can help you-"

"Smithy your drink's ready" The two men glanced up to the window as Stevie hung out of it trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on and who Smithy was talking to.

"Alright sweetheart-" he called back before turning to Dave "Cheers Pitball" he held his hand out which Dave shook. "And its Smithy". He made his way into the block of flats and stopped taking a few deep breaths. He glanced down at his shaking hands and clenched them into fists in an attempt to steady them before making his way up the stairs. Reaching the top he passed the delivery men who smiled at him as they made their way back down the stairs. He walked into his flat and into the living room where Stevie was trying to place the sofa next to the window.

"You alright Smithy, you look like you have seen a ghost" she moved over and placed her hand to his arm, rubbing his muscle as she tried to force him to make eye contact "What happened with Simmions?".

"He pulled a knife on me"

"Jesus Smithy, are you ok?" she followed him over and watched as he rested down onto the sofa, she sat down next to him and placed her hand to where his rested in his lap

"I'm fine, I really thought he was gonna stab me". She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and pulled him towards herself,  
>holding him close. "I'm ok Stevie, honestly and we are in now. He has invited us to a party tonight". She watched as he made his eyes meet hers "This is it, no turning back now". She placed a slight kiss to his cheek as he wrapped his arms round her "You know I will protect you.. no matter what".<p>

"I know Smithy, we are gonna be fine". She stood up as the removal men made their way into the living room carrying a TV. "I want that over there" she gestured to the far corner of the room before making her way into the kitchen and grabbing for Smithy's tea.

* * *

><p>Callum pulled into the car park at the end of the road and glanced round "Home sweet home" he smiled as he grabbed for his door handle. The couple climbed out and headed to their block of flats. They could see the lorry at the far end of the road unloading furniture Stevie leaning out the window calling to the men and Smithy shouting back up to her. "They fit in well down here. Chavs" he laughed before turning to Millies annoyed face "I'm joking, let's go and look at our flat shall we". They walked into the block of flats and they stared round the community hall way. The walls a musky yellow with graffiti all over them. He pointed to the corner flat "That one".<p>

"At least its ground floor" Millie replied as he pushed the key into the lock. They walked inside and both grinned at the flat. The walls all painted in magnolia. They walked into the bedroom first, it was small but livable. She followed Callum into the hall and down to the living room. They glanced round the large room and smiled to each other "This is great Callum".  
>He nodded as they walked into the kitchen that was separated from the room with a huge breakfast bar. The cupboards were a soft blue colour and the room was painted a sea blue.<p>

"Nice place" they both jumped at the voice behind them and turned to face the man. "Thought I'd introduce myself" he walked in to the kitchen "Dave, Dave Simmions" he continued.

"Callum and this is my wife Millie" Callum replied picking up on how nervous Millie looked. "How did you get in?"

"You should really make sure you keep the door locked, there are dodgey people down this road-"

"Thanks for the tip" Millie interrupted. She watched as Dave's eyes shot to her "Is there anything else, we have a lot to do?".

Dave grinned at Callum "Feisty your little lady is she-" he paused as he moved towards her "You need to remember one thing down this road, it and everyone in it belongs to me" he turned back to Callum "When do you move in?".

"Friday, we have just come-"

"Great, I will let everyone know the house-warming is Friday night then". Dave began his way to the door ignoring the loud protests from Millie and Callum.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office he couldn't hide the hurt look on his face as he stared out at her, her long brown hair curling round her face as she stared at her computer screen. He glanced back at the files he was ment to be reading on his desk and forced his eyes over some words. He jumped slightly as his door swung open. He stood up and moved round the desk "Sir-".<p>

"I have spoken to Stevie, her and Smithy have been invited to a party tonight with Simmions and the locals. I need someone to watch the cameras, there is one pointing out from Smithy's living room window onto the green where the party is taking place"  
>he gestured out the window "Ask Grace". Neil nodded as Jack made his way from his office, he saw him direct Grace into his office and smiled as she appeared in the door way.<p>

"There is a party tonight and I need someone to watch the cameras" he paused as he stared at her dark eyes glued to the floor "And I was wondering if you would stay and help me?" he asked.

"Of corse Gov, whatever is needed. Is it ok if I shot home for a couple of hours now?". Neil nodded as she made her way to the door.

"Grace, I really want us to start again, if you don't want to tell people about us-"

"Neil-" she paused as she pushed his office door shut "I really care about you but we are never going to work. I am so sorry but I want more than an office romance". She grabbed for the door handle determined not to let him see the tears in her eyes "I will see you tonight". She moved as quickly as she could through CID and out the door not glancing back once to the man calling out to her.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the station Callum stalked through the corridors heading for CID, Millie close behind him. He banged on the office door and stomped inside. "Sir, we have a problem". He moved over and lent onto the older mans desk "Simmions has invited himself and the rest of the road over for a house-warming at our place on Friday night-"<p>

"Ok great" Jack replied as he glanced to Millie who still stood in the office door way.

"How exactly? they will trash the place".

"Yes and you could get all sorts of information from them and the cameras will pick up all the action. "Its perfect" he smiled between the two before gesturing to the seats. "Smithy and Stevie have been invited to a street party tonight, I want you both down there trying to get in with Simmions. I want this operation to move quickly".

"Sir, with all due respect we haven't been invited, I don't think we will be very welcome" Millie smiled from the seat she was now sitting in.

"Well it is your job to make yourself welcome".

"Yes sir" Callum replied as he rose to his feet "We will go back down there later, with Stevie and Smithy onside we will stand half a chance". The two officers made their way from there superiors office.

"They wont be onside if you keep calling them chavs Serge" Millie smiled as she followed him back down the corridors.

* * *

><p>She pulled on her tight black jeans and white low-cut top, glancing at herself in the mirror Smithy had spent over an hour hanging on the wall which she was sure wasnt straight before pulling on her knee-high boots. She pulled her hair brush through her soft blonde hair before applying a tiny amount of lip gloss. She turned and flashed Smithy her sexist grin as he appeared in the door way "How do I look?". His mouth opened and closed a few times as he stared at her slim figure, she ran her eyes over her reflection once again and grinned at him "You ready to go?".<p>

"Yeah, I guess. Stevie you look-"

"We need to go Smithy" she interrupted as she turned to look at him, he grabbed for some aftershave and splashed it onto his neck, all the while keeping his eyes on her figure. She moved over to him and pushed on his chin so his eyes met hers. "Try and keep eye contact Smithy" she winked as she grabbed for her coat and made her way past the Inspector. He followed her out of the bedroom and towards the front door, he pushed it shut as she opened it. "Smithy-".

"You look unbelievable Stevie" he pulled on the door handle and walked through the door, holding it open for the tiny blonde to follow him "You ready for this?" he asked as he pulled their front door closed.

"As I will ever be" they made their way down the stairs and he pulled the communal door open for her, before they headed over towards the large group forming on the green just across from their flat.

* * *

><p><em>It will get more exciting in the next chapter I promise. Could someone tell me if my chapters are a bit long? Thanks <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to review my story. I really love reading them and it makes my day to when I get them. Anyway here is Chapter Four. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks_

* * *

><p>Grace made her way slowly up the stairs leading to CID, she was nervous, she knew he would want to talk that he wanted to sort things out between them but deep down she knew she couldn't take no more, because despite the fact she truly believed he loved her, she knew he loved his job and that she may well never come first. She glanced round the fairly empty room, only Mickey remained sat at his desk, completing the last of the day's paper work, she returned his smile as she made her way over to the briefing room where she knew the monitors were set up. She peered through the window in the door and there he was, sat staring at the screens. She took a deep breath and pushed all her emotion to the back of her mind where she had stored it for many years as she knocked lightly and made her way inside. She glanced up at the white board, the names and faces of the many people she would spend the evening watching, like it was the latest episode of Eastenders before to the man who's face was staring at hers. "Sorry am I late Gov?".<p>

"No you are fine Gracie". She rested down onto the seat next to his and stared at the screen. Not really knowing what the point of her being there was. There was no sound, so they were still none the wiser about what was going on. "Smithy is going to report back to us tonight and if there is anything interesting said we will be asking a lip reader to come in and watch the footage". It was almost as if he had read her mind.

"That makes sense, so what am I here to do Gov?". She asked staring at the screen trying not to look at him in fear all her emotions would come flooding to the surface.

"Meadows thought it was a two person job, so we can take breaks" he stared at her hoping she would at least make some kind of eye contact, anything. "Maybe you could start by going through Simmions known associates and seeing if we can match any names to faces, see who we are dealing with?". She nodded as she spun round on the chair and grabbed the file on the table behind her. She turned back and began flicking through the photos.

"We have a match with Barry Dalton" she placed the photo of the balding man to the table, with his short grey beard and menacing look and heavy build and height he towered over most of the people now on the screen. "And I have a Hayleigh Porte" she lent up and pointed to the slim woman sat next to Dave. Her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes she didn't fit with the normal misfits of the road.

"Who is she? how does she know Simmions?"

Grace read through the information in front of her "She is twenty-two and has two convictions for possession. She is suspected to be having an affair with Dave simmions. She lives above Millie and Callum". Neil smiled as she finally made her eyes look into his, she returned her eyes to the folder almost instantly.

"Get onto Callum, tell him they need to befriend this girl and get as much information out of her as possible-" he paused as she pulled her phone out of her small black handbag that was resting on the centre of the table. "Grace-"

"Yes Gov, I will get onto him right away" she made her way from the room and across CID, she stopped as she walked out of the main door and rested her head back against the door, this was so difficult but she had to remain professional.

* * *

><p>The couple had rested down next to Dave and Stevie felt uncomfortable already. All the people round her looked dangerous and even though it is part of her job to deal with them, she found herself worrying about not only hers but Smithy's safety. In fact she found herself thinking about Smithy more and more with every passing hour and she couldn't help but think it may be clouding her professionalism, she had to get over the crush she found herself developing on him. "Stevie..." she turned to face him as he watched her intently. "Are you ok Stevie, what are you thinking about?".<p>

"You don't want to know that-" Dave's snarl came from the chair next to Smithy's "You never want to know what is going round a womans head, it will just mess with yours mate". Smithy nodded as Dave took another swig from the can of beer he had resting in his hand "Anyway, I havent brought you here to worry about your bird, I might have some business to put your way?" he turned to Hayleigh and smiled "Get us some more beers"

"I'm listening" Smithy lent towards the older man

"Not here, you never know who might be listening" Dave placed his empty beer can to the small fold up table in front of them before pushing to his feet "Come on". Smithy rose to his feet and lent down into Stevie's cheek placing a slight kiss before moving his mouth to her ear

"Shout if you need me, I wont go to far". She nodded as he disappeared after Dave. She remained glued to the seat, praying for Smithy's return. She smiled to Jade as she rested down into the seat that Smithy had vacated a few minutes before, she was staring at Stevie, almost as if she was trying to read her. Stevie took a deep breath before beginning to talk to her

"Jade, right?" she paused as the girl nodded, although she was only sixteen Stevie had no doubt she could pass for much older when she was all dressed up, with a face full of make up and a short mini skirt "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You are Smithy's bird?" Stevie nodded as she began to speak "You own a shop, a beauty shop?"

"I rent the shop, the business is mine. why?"

"Do you need anyone? for like work experience?" she asked. Stevie smiled, she wasnt sure whether or not using such a young girl was wise but it was to good a opputunity to let pass, she could be the key to her fathers criminal behaviour.

"I might be able to give you a couple of days, do you have any experience?"

"No, but I do all my own make up and I want to go to college and train"

"Ok, well it's not just about make up, it is more waxing and tanning but I can give you a trail period?" Jade rose to her feet and pulled Stevie into a brief hug.

"Thank you so much. I promise I wont let you down" she gestured over to a young lad "I have to tell Dano". She watched as she made her way over to the boy, he had short dark hair and was undeniably good-looking, but Stevie imagined he was much older than Jade. She jumped as Smithy rested back down into the seat next to her.

"He has offered me a job-" she smiled as he moved closer into her ear, his breath tickling her, driving her insane as she had to use every bit of strength in her body not to turn round and kiss the man now sitting only inches from her body, his arm drapped round her shoulder as he whispered to her "He is putting a hit out on Dalton. He said he has become a liability and he wants me to pay the hitman, he doesn't want any traces back to him". Stevie turned to face him, taking in his handsome looks she paused as she tried to find the words.

"Well, Jade has asked for a job in my salon-"

"What did you say?" he interrupted

"I said I would see what I could do, that I would try to sort a trial period-" she paused as the couple approached the large crowd now on the green "What are they doing here?". Smithy sighed as his eyes fell on Callum and Millie.

"I dunno, but Pitball wont be happy".

* * *

><p>Grace paused outside CID, listening to Neil talk on the phone, she couldn't quite make out the conversation but it sounded important, She took a final deep breath before leaning on the door and pushing it open. She moved over and placed the two cups she had in her hands to the table. She smiled as Neil said his goodbyes and hung up. "The Super, checking in on tonight's progress" she simply smiled "What did Callum say?"<p>

"He said they will try the best but he is making no promises on tonight being sucessfull-" she pointed to the screen "Look, they are just arriving". The two stared at the screen watching as Callum held his hand out to Smithy, which Smithy smiled and shook before what looked like introducing Stevie, which led to Callum shaking her hand. He turned to Dave and held his hand out. He dismissed it and rose to his feet. "Looks like Simmions isn't happy, maybe it wasnt the right call sending Callum and Millie in tonight".

"They will be fine" he replied as he took a gulp of his coffee, taking in the sweat smell which did the job of waking him up enough to realise what he was ment to be doing. "And I am sure Callum can handle it".

"Its Millie I am worried about"

"She will be fine. She has three experienced officers looking out for her". The couple stared at the screen watching as the two officers sat down opposite Smithy and Stevie the other side of where Dave had now rested back down. He turned to face her as she made a few quick notes on the activity on the screen "Grace, I want us to talk-"

"There is nothing to say Gov"

"Gracie, I love you and I want us to work things out"

"I can't. I think we should just concentrate on the job in hand"

He placed his hand to hers, stopping her from writing any more notes "Grace I am not prepared to give up on you". She took a deep breath as she turned to face him, she stared at him for a few seconds, trying to find the right words.

"Neil, this isn't about what you want anymore. This is to difficult and I am not going to keep fooling myself into believing you will ever put me first. I will never come above the job and I am not prepared to play second best and it pains me to say it but we are over. I need to be someones everything not a mid-life crisis"

"You are not a mid-life crisis-"

"And I will never be your everything, can we please just get on with our work?".

* * *

><p>The four police officers had been sat at the small table on the green for a little over three hours now and although they seemed to be getting on with Dave. Smithy had a feeling there was something he didn't trust as he spent the evening quizzing them on their pasts. He sat with his arm wrapped round Stevie's shoulder, trying his hardest to be a convincing couple but it seemed maybe they had tried to hard as Dave turned his attention to him "You and her have been together fifteen years?"<br>Smithy nodded as Stevie interjected

"Her? I have a name"

"It just strikes me as a bit odd-" he continued as he took a gulp from his can before crushing it in his hand "You are acting like a newly wed couple and yet you two-" he turned his attention to Callum and Millie "You are barely talking to each other and not so much as holding hands"

"Some people don't feel the need to flaunt their love" Callum smiled as he took hold of Millie's hand "It doesn't mean it isn't there". Dave nodded as he stared at the couple, Callum could feel him staring at the between the four. "What about you Dave, you married?"

"Yeah" the four watched as the young blonde woman lent into his ear before rising to her feet and making her way from the green.

"Something we said?" Callum asked.

"No. She has a daughter to get back to her" he replied before rising to his feet and making his way over to Jade.

"It seems to be going well" Millie smiled between her three colleagues.

"Yeah it was until you two turned up" Smithy lent across the table and towards Callum "What were you thinking just turning up?"

"Whats the matter, worried you not gonna get all the glory?" Callum whispered. They all fell silent as Dave returned and rested back down in to his seat.

"All of you lost your voices?" Dave growled between them as he opened his can of beer and taking a swig

"We need to take off. It was nice to meet you all". Callum rose to his feet and pulled on Millie's hand "Come on darling" as they made their way down the street he sighed to her "We need to become more convincing before Friday-" he paused as the large man approached them

"I need some money-" he began as he grabbed hold of Millie's bag, which she quickly pulled away. "Give me some money". Callum pushed him back

"We don't have none" he watched as Barry grabbed hold of Millie's bag once again, his skin was blotchy and his eyes blood-shot he was shaking, and looked terrified as he pulled at her bag once again. Callum watched as he began shifting from one foot to the other, he went to push past and Barry grabbed at Millie's arm

"No, I need money now. I need it"

"Just give him your bag Millie" she glared up at him as he pulled at her hand bag "Give it to him". She handed her handbag over and watched as Barry ran away with it.

"What the hell was that? you are ment to protect me"

"Can you save your bitching until later, I need to ring the DI" Callum grabbed her hand and pulled her down the road.

* * *

><p>Neil grabbed his phone from the desk and smiled at Grace as he rose to his feet "DI Manson-" he made his way from the room and began to chat. Grace glanced back up at the screen, watching as Stevie and Smithy acted like a couple, they looked more in love than herself and Neil and they weren't even a real couple. She stared at them wishing Neil would look at her the way Smithy did Stevie. She jumped as the door slammed shut and he rested back down next to her. "Callum has just rang, Dalton has stolen Millie's handbag"<p>

"Are they ok?" she asked as she turned to face him

"Yes. They are both fine but he said Dalton was panicked, that he was desperate for money"

"Maybe he is after drugs?" she added

"Callum didn't think so, he said he seemed frightened as if there was something spooking him"

"So what now?"

"Now-" he paused as he stared back up at the screen, before turning to her "I will ring the Super but Smithy will have to do some more digging tomorrow. See if he can find out what is going on". She watched as he made his way to the door once again and she found herself staring back at Smithy and Stevie once again.

* * *

><p>Stevie had her hand wrapped up in Smithys as they remained sat with Dave. Most of the other residents had returned to their homes now as the early hours of the morning ticked by. Dave kept his eyes on his young daughter as she sat on the grass in the young lad from earlier lap, his hand wrapped round her waist "Is that her boyfriend?" Stevie asked turning her attention to Dave.<p>

"No-" he snapped staring at the small blonde "And if he is, it will be ending" he stared between the couple and shook his head "Something doesn't add up with you two, fifteen years together and you're not married?"

"Could never afford it, I have been in and out of prison-" he glanced at Stevie she looked worried and he could feel her hand shaking under his "We just never found the time-"

"No kids, or you not find the time to get her in the sack either-"

"What is this 'This is your life'?" Smithy felt Stevie fidget in the chair as she sat so close to him and she turned towards Dave

"I can't have kids, as you seem to need to know the ins and outs of our private life. It is not through choice that we don't have any". Smithy squeezed on her hand and she smiled at him before returning her attention to Dave. "Jade has asked me for a job-" she began changing the subject "I have said I can offer her-"

"No-" he interrupted "I will give her any money she needs" he glared at Stevie.

"This isn't about money, she wants to do something with her life, learn a trade" Dave rose to his feet and moved towards her "You are not teaching my daughter nothing" he slammed his hand down onto the table "You hear me?". Stevie nodded

"Fine. But you try to hold her prisoner you are gonna push her away"

"Dont you dare try and-" Smithy pulled Stevie to her feet and stood between her and Dave

"You sort it out with Jade and let Stevie know, it makes no difference to us" he pulled on her hand and smiled to Dave "We are going home. I will see you tomorrow".

* * *

><p>Grace rose to her feet and glanced at her watch "Is it ok if I get off Gov?" she asked as she began pulling her things into her handbag. She noticed him nod slightly and she smiled "I hope you get home for some sleep soon, cant you get uniform to watch this for the rest of the night?". She asked gesturing to the screen where the green was now emptying.<p>

"Why? it's not like I have any where special to be" he replied his voice full of sarcasm

"Neil-"

"I thought you were leaving Grace" he interrupted.

"I will see you later then Gov". She made her way to the door and pulled it open. She moved through the corridors as quickly as her feet would carry her before pushing the female toilet door open and running into a cubical, she pushed the door closed and rested down onto the seat, she pulled some tissue from the holder and dabbed at her eyes as the tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she thought of all the good times she and Neil had shared, she couldn't quite understand how it had come to this.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the flat Stevie pushed the bedroom door open and walked in. Smithy stood in the door way staring at her. She slipped her boots off and glanced at him "Why are you staring at me Smithy?". He moved though the door and pushed the door shut before leaning against it.<p>

"Why did you never tell me you couldn't have kids?" he watched as she began to take her jewellery off "It was the truth, wasnt it?". He stared at her as she grabbed for her night clothes and went to move past him. "Stevie-"

"What?" she interrupted "Its nothing to do with you Smithy"

"So it is the truth?"

"Yes" she grabbed for the door handle but he took hold of her hand and smiled

"Why have you never told me?"

"Because it's not a big deal. I don't want kids and I have dealt with it"

"Why can't you?"

"Ahhh Smithy-" she ran her hand over her face before staring up at him "I have tried, when I was young I tried to have a baby and I had six miscarriages and an ectopic pregnancy-" she paused as she caught her breath "I had tests and the doctors said it is very unlikely I will ever carry a baby full term and it will be even harder for me to conceive now I only have one tube, so you happy now?" she grabbed for the door handle and feeling his hand grip onto her wrist she sighed "What now?"

"It's ok to admit something upsets you-"

"It doesn't, I have dealt with it, its in the past"

"You can talk to me. I'm trying to be a friend" he wrapped his arms round her shoulder and she pulled away

"I don't need a friend, you can't just cuddle me and make this all go away". He smiled before leaning down and placing his lips gently to hers. She pulled away and shook her head "What the hell are you doing Smithy?". She tried her hardest to resist him as her hands were pushed hard onto his chest, and his thumb rubbing circles into the small of her back, his eyes staring deep into hers.

"You saying this isn't what you want Stevie-" he paused as he moved his hand to the door handle and pulled it ajar "I have seen the way you have been looking at me but if I am reading these signals wrong Then tell me". She took a deep breath before pushing the door closed and moving her hands round his neck and pushing up on to her tip toes and into his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it is so great to know my story is being read and enjoyed by so many people, I do apologise for how long this chapter has taken but I have been working on it for a few days, trying to get it perfect. I hope you all enjoy it and please if you could take the time to review again, that would be great_

* * *

><p>Grace made her way from Sunhill station, not even taking a second glance as she rushed towards her car parked out the front.<br>She unlocked it and pulled the door open, feeling the hand rest onto her shoulder she jumped. As she turned back to him she let out a sigh, as he stared deep into her eyes "I want to make us work, I will talk to Jack and I will transfer if it is necessary". She shook her head as he took hold of her other hand holding it close. "You are all I want Grace, all I have ever wanted".

"Neil, I wish I could believe you but things are never going to work-"

"Why are you putting more obstacles in the way, I have said I will give up everything for you". She took a deep breath as she pulled her hands from his.

"I can't do this right now Neil, I am not going to let you hurt me again. I'm sorry, I have to go". She sat down into her car and smiled as he knelt next to her "I really wish things could be different, I do love you and Jake but I need to be on my own now"

"I love you, I don't want to lose you-"

"It's too late-" she interrupted as she grabbed for the door handle "You have already lost me Neil".

"Gracie-" she pulled the door closed and started to drive away. He knew if he was going to win her back he would have to work hard, make her realise that he would put her first and never let her down again. He took a deep breath before making his way back into the station, he walked the short journey up the stairs to CID before making his way into his office. He rested down and switched his computer on. He began to type, glancing briefly up at the clock before back to his desk, he had a few hours to get this done.

* * *

><p>They rested down into the plastic seats that were suspended from the cramped table in the all night caf and he smiled over to the pretty brunette as she tucked her long hair behind her ear before running her hand over her face, he placed a menu in front of her and smiled as she pushed it back towards him "Do you want a coffee Millie?"<p>

"So long as you are paying, I have no money now. Thanks to you"

"I was doing what was best-" he paused as the waitress appeared and smiled "Two coffees please". He turned back to Millie "I made a snap decision, we could have been in life threatening danger-"

"Smithy wouldn't of just handed it over-"

"Maybe so but Smithy has a habit of getting himself into situations he can't get out of". Millie pulled the menu back towards herself and began to glance through it "I really think we need to work on our appearance, we need to act more like a couple"

"I will have a full English. Extra sausage-" He let out a slight sigh as she stared at him "Thank you darling". As the young waitress placed the two coffees to the table the two smiled up at her. "Thanks".

"Thank you. Can we have two breakfasts, an extra sausage on both please". He turned back to Millie as she stared down at her coffee, swirling it in the large white mug, before dropping in another sugar. "We need to do something Millie. If we don't come across as a couple the DI will pull us out-"

"And we can't have that can we? we can't have Smithy getting one over on you, can we?" she interrupted.

"This has nothing to do with me and Smithy. Christ Millie we could end up in a ditch somewhere I am doing this because I don't want to see you hurt-"

"It's your fault I am in this mess. You blackmailed me into this-"

"No, I just told you it would be a good career move. Maybe if you spent less time acting so childishly we would be in now and Pitball would be offering me work instead of Smithy". They both paused as the waitress placed the two plates of food down and walked off once again. "I don't care if you have changed your mind Millie. We are in too deep now to pull out. So deal with it and get your mind on the job".

* * *

><p>Stevie rubbed her eyes as they flicked open, she breathed out a few times before glancing over to the naked man laying next to her, the covers pulled over the lower half of his body. She took a deep breath as his eyes remained tightly shut. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, placing both her hands over her eyes as a throbbing pain shot through her head. She swung her legs round and grabbed for her short purple dressing gown. She headed to the door and pulled it open before making her way down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. She lifted the kettle and held it under the tap, she placed it back to the holder and flicked it on. She grabbed for some paracetamol and ran some cold water into a glass before popping two of the small tablets into her mouth and swishing them back. "Hungover?" he asked, causing her to jump nearly a foot in the air as she turned to face him.<p>

"Well you know, I am a bit of lightweight" she replied a sarcastic smile gracing her face. He watched as she turned back to the sink and placed her glass into it.

"Stevie last night was-"

"A mistake-" she interrupted turning to him "And not something I am prepared to talk about in front of the cameras". She made her way out the kitchen and back towards the bedroom.

"Stevie-"

"No Smithy. I just want to forget it happened"

"And I don't get a say in it? what about what I want?" she grabbed some clothes and moved past him "Do I really mean that little to you Stevie?" he asked, causing her to stop in the door way and turn back to him.

"No Smithy. It's because I care about you so much that I am not prepared to take things any further. Last night was amazing and a memory I will cherish for the rest of my life but it wont be happening again. I'm not your girlfriend and I never will be". She walked from the room and he rested down onto the bed taking a deep breath, he grabbed his jeans from the floor and sighed. He really thought they were starting to get some where, he never imagined last night could be nothing more than a one night stand to her.

* * *

><p>Callum had dropped her off at her flat and she made her way inside and began to pack her things, in less than a week she would be moving into her and Callum's new flat, and although she had a slight taste of what her new life was going to be like, she still felt increasingly nervous. She began glancing through some of her old photos, of her with her sister, her friends, her colleagues. She sighed as her phone rang and she grabbed for it and answered "Hello-"<p>

"Hiya Millie, its Stevie, I just wondered if you were ok? I heard about last night"

"I am fine. I'm a bit nervous but completely ready for it now". She began to place the clothes she had placed to the bed in to he bag.

"You are going to be fine Millie and I just wanted to let you know Smithy and I will be around if you need any support with anything. Why don't you pop round for a cup of tea later?". Millie smiled to herself, she and Stevie had only worked together a few times but it would be nice to leave the operation with a new friendship built. "Pitball thinks we met last night, we can just say we got on so well, we exchanged numbers"

"I would like that. Thanks. About four?"

"Yeah that's fine. See you later Millie". She hung up the phone and smiled to herself as she continued to pack her things.

* * *

><p>Neil took the letter he had spent the last two and a half hours perfecting, making sure every word was correct from the printer and placed it in to the waiting envelope, he raised it to his lips and sealed it. He took a deep breath before making his way out through the door and into the main CID area. He glanced round at his team members before walking through the main doors and slowly down the corridor, he knocked on the door and inhaled a large breath before walking inside "Sir, can I have a word please?" he asked as he pushed the door closed behind him.<p>

"Take a seat Neil" Jack replied.

"I have brought this, its my request for a transfer" he placed the letter to the desk that the older man sat behind before he rested down into the chair. "

"Your what?" he ripped the letter open and ran his eyes over the words "What the hell is going on Neil?"

"I have to think about my future-" he fiddled with his tie before taking a deep breath "I am emotionally involved with DC Dasari and I think this is the only way I can carry my relationship on-"

"I really think you should reconsider Neil. I think you should talk this through with Grace and you do realise there are not many DI positions available this may cause a demotion. It is a lot easier to move a DC"

"I do yes Sir but Grace is happy in Sunhill, I want to leave when the current case is over"

"Are you finding it hard to remain professional because if that is the case I will have to remove one of you from the Grove Avenue case"

"No Sir we can stay professional. I just wanted to put you in the picture". Neil rose to his feet and made his way to the door "Thank you Sir" he continued as he left the room. Once outside he walked as fast as his feet would carry him all the way from the station, he just couldn't wait for Grace to come into work to give her the good news.

* * *

><p>Smithy sat in the living room watching the TV, glancing out the window every few minutes at the unusually quiet road. Things were awkward between him and Stevie and she had avoided him most of the morning. He glanced to the door way as she walked in and made her way straight into the kitchen. He listened as she boiled the kettle and began fiddling with cups. She made her way back into the living room and pulled her coat from the back of a chair and turned to Smithy "We are out tea, I am going over the shop to get some more, do you want anything?".<p>

"I'll go-"

"I can go to the shop by myself Smithy-"

"I'm trying to be helpful". She smiled as he pulled his wallet out and passed he a couple of coins "Get me a bar of chocolate please". She nodded as she made her way back towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute". She walked through the flat and pulled the front door open, she jumped as she saw the two people waiting the other side of the door. "He is in there-" she pointed towards the living room, and flinched as Dave moved past her

"Who says it is him I have come to see sweetheart?" he smirked as he walked into the living room. Stevie turned back to Jade and watched as the young girl stood waiting for her Dad

"Can you show me the way to the shop?" Stevie asked. Jade nodded and the two began walking to the shop.

Smithy glanced up as Dave made his way into the living room and smiled to him slightly "You're early?" he flicked the TV off as he stood up and made his way towards him "Listen Pitball, why don't you just let me rough Barry Dalton up a bit, do you really need to have him-"

"I want him gone, now all you have to do is deliver the money-" he chucked an envelope down onto the table and turned to Smithy "Do I make myself clear. Now I have set a deal up and Dalton is going to meet my man to deliver some Charlie and the job will be done then". Smithy lifted the envelope up and pushed it into his pocket. "Good man. Now you got any beers?".

"I think so, I'll grab you one, sit down mate". Smithy made his way into the kitchen and pulled his mobile out and began to type his text message, glancing back at Dave for only a split second as he grabbed for the can from the fridge.

* * *

><p>Neil had bought some flowers and made his way to Grace's house, he pulled up outside and glanced up the drive way, he took a deep breath and pulled on the handle, he paused as his mobile beeped and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket and glanced at the writing before making his way from the car and towards the house. He knocked gently and waited for her to answer the door after a few minutes he smiled as she appeared in the glass door way and pulled it open. He handed the flowers over to her and grinned "I have some news-" he gestured through the house "Can I come in?". She stepped aside and he walked in, she pushed the door closed before leading the way though to the kitchen.<p>

"What is your news Neil?"

"I have been to see Superintendent Meadows, I explained the circumstances and-"

"I told you not to" she interrupted.

"I know Gracie but I have asked for a transfer. I will leave Sunhill"

"It's too late Neil, I just-" she paused as she grabbed for a plane ticket "I have decided to leave anyway, once the case is over I am traveling to Africa to do some charity work-"

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. I am going to see the super today".

"I cant believe this-" he slammed his fist down onto the table "Were you intending to tell me?"

"Of corse"

"I can't-" he turned to the door "I have to go. I have to get back to work". He stormed through the flat and out the front door, he walked down the path and climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>Stevie and Jade made their way back from the small corner shop towards Grove Avenue, Stevie had tried and failed to get any information out of the young girl, all Jade had wanted to talk about was when she could start work in Stevie's shop, which Stevie had agreed to a trail period starting on Saturday. As they arrived at the bottom of her block of flats Stevie glanced up at the open window to her home before pushing the door open. Jade began her way up the stairs Stevie close behind, Jade stepped over the slumped woman on the middle floor stairway and Stevie knelt down to her "Dont get too close, you will catch something-"<p>

"Who is she?" Stevie interrupted already knowing the answer

"Pisshead Wendy. It's not the first time she has passed out on the stair way". Stevie placed her finger to Wendy's neck, moving her long dark greasy hair from her face, before pulling her eyes apart, watching as her eyes rolled.

"You need to call an ambulance-"

"They wont come out to this road-"

"Jade she could die, they have to come out, it's an emergency". Jade laughed as she continued up the stairs "Jade-"

"They wont come out. Welcome to Grove Avenue, we are the outcasts of society"

"Get Smithy-" she stared up at the young girl as she stood a few steps further up "I am getting her to hospital one way or another. Now get Smithy". Stevie remained on the stairs with Wendy, trying in vain to get the young woman to open her eyes,  
>she was in her thirty's and in this state, Stevie couldn't understand it, she smiled as Smithy ran down the stairs, followed closely by Dave and Jade. "Smithy there is something wrong-" he knelt down next to Wendy as Stevie moved aside.<p>

"What do you know about first aid?" Dave smirked at him as he moved her down the steps and laid her into the recovery position.

"Not a lot, but I know she needs to get to hospital. Stevie go and lock the flat up, I will get her in the car"

"What about the job?" Dave moved down the stairs and grabbed hold of Smithy.

"Sort your own deal out, Im not having her life resting on my conscience". Smithy began his way down the stairs with Wendy in his arms, leaving Dave and Jade standing on the stairs. Dave grabbed Stevie's arm as she ran down from the top floor

"Why are you sticking your nose in-" she tried to pull away and he pulled her back "My deal is going to go tits up now because of you-"

"Get off me Pitball-" she pulled her arm from where his dirty finger nails began to pierce her skin "Unless you want me to make sure Smithy never does any deals for you-". She raced down the rest of the stairs, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm, reaching the car, she climbed in next to Smithy, and smiled as he finished the phone call he was now having before hanging up, taking a brief glance at Wendy as she laid on the backseat "Lets go"

"You took your time" Smithy smiled as he began to turn the car round

"Sorry" was all she replied as she pulled a tissue from her bag and dabbed at her skin.

"What happened?" he asked as he glanced down to the marks on her arm, he switched the car off and grabbed for the handle of the car "He did it, didn't he? I'm gonna kill him". She grabbed his arm

"Smithy, she needs a hospital, Please-" she stared up at him as he clenched his fist and banged it against the steering wheel "Please don't let your feelings for me jeopardise this case?". He nodded as he started the engine again

"Lets get her to the hospital but this isn't over Stevie".

* * *

><p>Neil had arrived back at the station and made his way into his office, he rested down behind his desk, glaring out at Grace's empty desk. How could he have been so stupid to let her walk from his life, once this case was over she was going to be disappearing half way round the world, God knows when he would be seeing her again. He turned to the door as it swung open and he watched as Jack slammed it shut staring at the DI "Where the hell have you been?"<p>

"I had to pop out-" he replied as he stumbled to his feet "Is there a problem Sir?"

"Yes there is a problem, Smithy has told me he text you, telling you we needed to pick up Dalton as soon as he left Grove Avenue"

"He did Sir, I have just come back with the information now-"

"Well that's not good enough, we may have already lost track of him, keep your mind on the job DI Manson". He shouted before storming from the room.

* * *

><p>Millie made her way out of her flat and towards her car, seeing Callum pull up she sighed to herself "Great, this is all I need" before making her way over to her Sergeant. She lent down to his car window and forced a smile to her face "Hiya, what are you doing here Callum?" she asked glancing briefly back up to her block of flats<p>

"Where are you going?" he replied, ignoring her previous question

"To meet Stevie, she rang an invited me for coffee"

"And you didn't think to run it past me?"

"Well you aren't my keeper, I thought it would give me a chance to catch up on the case-"

"Get in" he interrupted as he lent through the car and pulled the passenger door open.

"What?"

"Im coming as well-" he smirked as he turned back to her "Now get in the car Millie". She made her way round the car and rested down into the seat "Now where are we meeting her?".

"Grove Avenue".


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review, I am sorry the time it has taken me to upload this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review thanks_

* * *

><p>Stevie had been pacing the hospital corridors for the past hour, waiting on any news on Wendy. She rested into a chair and glanced up and down the corridor. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she stared at the bruise now formed on her wrist,<br>she already knew Smithy wasnt happy that Dave had assaulted her but she couldn't let on to him how much it had worried her or he would most defiantly have the case pulled. He rested down next to her and passed her a small plastic cup, she took a sip and enjoyed the rich coffee taste before smiling to him "Thanks Smithy"

"I have been to talk to the doctors and they aren't going to tell us anything-" he took a sip of his own coffee "We arent family. All they have said is-" he placed his hand gently to hers "It's not looking good-"

"What? she was just drunk"

"No-" he watched as she rose to her feet "She has drugs in her system, a lot and there are signs of a sexual assault, they have called the police in so we need to disappear before they get here-"

"Why?" she replied

"Because we can't be here when half of Sunhill turn up, we need to let them deal with Wendy and we need to get back to Grove Avenue". He pulled his hood up and made his way down the corridor, he glanced back at her "Come on Stevie, we need to get out of here". Stevie took a deep breath as she chucked her half empty coffee cup into the bin before following Smithy down the corridor.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up outside their block of flats Millie and Callum stared down the road at the gang congregating at the other end just outside Smithy's. Millie grabbed for the door handle, but feeling Callum's hand rest onto her leg she turned back to face him. "Call Stevie, see whats going on?".<p>

"We will be there in a second". He pulled his mobile out and passed it to her, she glared at him before taking it and dialing Stevie's number. "Hiya Stevie, is there something going on down Grove Avenue?"

"I dunno, we aren't there-"

"I am here to meet you"

"Shit, I'm sorry I forgot, we have been down the hospital. Listen we will be back soon, why don't you and Callum come round tonight for a drink and I can fill you in"

"Ok see you tonight Stevie". She turned back to Callum and smiled "They aren't here, they are at the hospital-"

"Why? Are they ok?"

"She didn't say, we are going round tonight she is going to fill us in then". Callum started the car and began to pull away. "Are we not going to see whats going on down there?"

"No" he replied.

"Serge we-"

"Dont call me that, Jesus are you trying to get us killed" He stopped the car and turned to her "You want to go and start asking questions then fine, you go for it, but I don't have a death wish. The timing isn't right". She glared out the window as he began to drive once again.

* * *

><p>Neil watched her settle down at her desk, she had taken a few stolen glances at him but he could tell she was trying her hardest not to pay him any attention. He took a deep breath and straightened his tie before making his way out towards her "DS Dasari I need you to get down to the hospital, Wendy Jones has been taken in with a suspected overdose, Smithy and Stevie were with her so be sure to get a statement from them both"<p>

"Gov, I have a lot-"

"Now please Grace". She watched him disappear into his officer. She grabbed her things before making her way to his office, she knocked lightly and waited for him to pull the door open "I'm sorry did I not make things clear?" she walked in and lent against the far wall

"I know you are upset with me-"

"Upset Grace?" he pushed the door closed and turned to her "I can't believe you are traveling half way round the world and you weren't even going to tell me"

"Of corse I was, it wasnt like that Neil. I thought we were over"

"Well if we weren't you have made damn sure we are now".

"That isn't fair-"

"You have work to do DS Dasari". She made her way to the door and pulled it open before disappearing through it.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the flat she rested down on the sofa and placed her head in her hands "You ok?" he asked, she moved her head ever so slightly and nodded. He smiled before walking over and wrapping his arm round her "Why has this got to you Stevie, you have seen plenty of overdoses?".<p>

"Because nobody wanted to help her, they were going to leave her to die Smithy. What kind of monsters can just walk past when someone is laying on the ground like that"

"The kind of monsters we need to get off the street"

"But Jade, she is a kid and she thinks its right when you see someone dying to just walk on by"

"But look who her Dad is, what chance does she stand?"

"She is sixteen Smithy, she is just a kid, how is this right?". He pulled her into his body and held her tight as she sat in silence.

"You know I will always look after you. I mean I am always going to be here for you". She pulled from his body and glared at him as she rose to her feet.

"And we both know what you are after-"

"Stevie-"

"No, you have had what you wanted" she shouted before making her way towards the bedroom. He remained on the sofa for several minutes staring at the door she had walked through before pushing to his feet and chasing after her. When he arrived in the bedroom she was stuffing her things into her bag. She glared at him as he stood in the door way staring at her. "I am leaving Smithy". He laughed and she stopped what she was doing to stare at him "What? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because I never had you down as a quitter, someone who gave up when the going gets tough".

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think-"

"No, I guess not-" he interrupted "But I thought you would have known me better than to think I was only after one thing, so I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did either". He turned and made his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door "You want to quit Stevie, go for it, but I am not walking out on this". She heard the front door slam before she threw her packed bag to the floor as she sunk down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hospital Grace made her way to the A&amp;E department and to the reception desk, she smiled at the nurse behind the counter before flashing her warrant badge at her. "I am looking for Wendy Jones, she was brought in earlier today". The nurse nodded before pointing Grace in the right direction. She made her way into the room and glanced at the machines Wendy was hooked up too. There was no way she was going to be getting anything out of her any time soon, she made her way back out of the room and back down to the reception desk. "I believe she was brought in by a couple?" she asked<p>

"Yes-" The nurse glanced back down at the notes "She was brought in by a young man and woman but they have left now".

"Did you get a name?" she asked.

"No sorry, we are very busy"

"Ok, thanks". Grace made her way back out of A&E before glancing at her watch, she knew Neil was still angry and that going back to work she would have to deal with his mood swings again, so instead she climbed into her car and began driving towards Jake's school, she pulled up outside and watched as the children began to file out, she climbed from the car and made her way to the gate.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Jake asked with a huge grin smothering his face.

"I thought I would give you a lift home, save you going on the bus". The two climbed back into the car and she smiled "You fancy a hot chocolate?" she asked

"Only if you are paying?" he replied with a cheeky grin tugging at the sides of his mouth.

* * *

><p>Smithy made his way out of the block of flats and glanced round Grove Avenue before walking down the road and towards the block of flat at the far end, he pushed the heavy door open and made his way inside, he glanced at the door to the right, he knew this was Callum and Millie's new home but chances were they weren't in, he knocked on the door opposite and waited for Dave to pull it open. "You are back" he said, he still had a slight angered look on his face.<p>

"Yeah, I wanted to disappear before the old bill turned up, did you get your job sorted?"

"Change of plan, there is something I want Dalton to do before we get rid of him" he stepped aside and Smithy made his way into his flat, the floors had a dark black carpet and the walls painted a deep shade of red all through the flat, he followed him into the living room and rested down to where he pointed on the sofa. "I have a huge amount of drugs being brought into the country and I need some one disposable to do the pick up-"

"Which is where Dalton comes into it?"

"Yeah, but I need you to set the deal up with him-"

"I am not going back inside"

"And I'm not intending for you too but Dalton doesn't have the brains to set this up. I am set to make thousands but I need to put the money through a business, it's not the sort of money you can just start splashing round if you get my drift. Which is where you come in to it?"

"Stevie?" Smithy asked a worried expression gracing his face.

"Yeah, she has this beauty shop-" Smithy nodded as Dave continued "Get her to start Jades work experience and she can run the money through the tills for me".

"I don't know if-"

"I'm not asking Smithy. You have already let me down once, you don't want to make a habit of it, do you?".

* * *

><p>Millie rested down at the small table in the pub and waited for Callum to appear with the drinks, as he rested down next to her he placed a small glass of coke to the table in front of her and took a deep breath "We need to work on this couple thing Millie, we need to be convincing".<p>

"So what do you suggest Callum?"

"A bit of practise?" he replied, the stunned look on her face made him chuckle slightly "Oh come on Millie, I'm not that hideous, I'm sure you can manage a kiss?"

"No I can't, and I don't intend to"

"Then how are you expecting to pull this off, just one kiss and you will feel more at ease"

"Fine, but no tongues and if you enjoy this so help me-"

"Shall we get on with it-" he began as he lent towards her "And Smithy gets tongues" he whispered she pulled back from him

"Is this what this is about, you envy the fact Smithy has Stevie and you are stuck with me?"

"Of corse not, I was joking"

"Well it wasnt funny" she stood up and stomped towards the women's toilets.

* * *

><p>After she had parked, she followed the young boy into the small cafe and they rested down at a table. He picked up the menu and began flicking through it. "Do you think you should ring your Mum let her know where you are?" Grace asked as he glanced up at her.<p>

"No she is working. I will have the hot chocolate supreme, with an extra flake" he grinned

"Push the boat out" she replied as she rose to her feet and made her way to the counter, she ordered the drinks before taking a quick glance at the young lad as he played on his mobile phone. When she rested back down at the table she placed his drink in front of him before taking a sip of her tea.

"So where is my Dad?" Jake asked.

"He is working, so I thought we could spend a bit of quality time together"

"The last few times he has been to see me, he has been so grumpy"

"He has a lot on his mind Jake-" she took another sip of her drink "He doesn't mean to take it out on you"

"Has he upset you too?" he asked, she lifted her cup to her mouth once again and took another sip before smiling at the young lad.

"So how was school?" she asked deciding to change the subject. Jake stared at his drink as he lifted the flake from it and into his mouth.

"I sometimes wonder if he actually cares about anything apart from his job"

"Dont you ever think that Jake, your Father loves you". She took another sip as her phone rang, she ended the call and smiled to Jake "Come on, I should be getting you home".

* * *

><p>Smithy jogged up the stairs two at a time, unsure what he was going to find when he arrived at the top, Stevie may well be gone and then he would be facing doing this alone, she was all that made it bearable and he couldn't believe he had allowed them to become so wrapped up in each other they had lost all control of the job. He pushed his key into the lock and lent on the door so it opened, he pulled the key out and made his way into the flat, he glanced into the bedroom, and smiled at her bag still resting on the bed before making his way into the living room. "You are still here?" he asked as he moved over to where she sat on the sofa.<p>

"I couldn't go without a goodbye-"

"So you are going?". She let out a slight smile as she stared up at him, his dark hair spiked into the perfect places, his green eyes staring back at her.

"If you want me to I will go, otherwise I want to see the case through"

"Of corse I don't want you to go Stevie, I don't know if I could do this without you"

"Really?" she asked, he lent in and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Really, I was dreading the idea of getting back here and you being gone-" he glanced at the camera before tugging on her hand "Come with me". He pulled her through the flat and into the bedroom, he watched as she rested down onto the bed and he pushed the door close. "Stevie, I like you-" he paused as a shy smile tugged lightly at his lips "I like you a lot".

"We have been over this Smithy, I don't want-"

"Just hear me out, please?". She nodded slightly as he rested down onto the bed next to her. "I know you have said we will never be together but-" he paused as a knock sounded the flat "But I know me and you could be-" he paused at the second knock,  
>she rose to her feet and he grabbed her hand "Ignore it"<p>

"It could be important Smithy, we will talk later" she made her way out into the hall and towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell of you been?" she jumped at his voice behind her as she rested down at her desk, she placed her handbag next to her computer before pushing to her feet "I have tried to call you Grace?"<p>

"I know Gov, I am sorry, I had some unfinished business"

"Well sort it on your own time Grace". She watched him stomp off and back into his office before glancing round her many colleagues staring back at her. She made her way to the door and knocked lightly before entering.

"I am sorry I have been gone so long Gov but I went to see Jake-"

"What?" he shouted

"I picked him up from school and took-"

"Who do you think you are? He is my son Grace not yours"

"I know Neil but I wanted to see him, you know how much I love him I just-"

"You have over stepped the mark Grace, you have no right-"

"This has nothing to do with Jake, you are angry with me because I am leaving and it is out of your control, but you need to get used to it Neil because it is happening and the more you push me away the further I will run, I can't take no more from you so can you please let me just enjoy my last few weeks in Sunhill". She stomped out of the room and back to her desk, she rested down and flinched as he slammed his office door closed. She did love him, but being together just wasnt an option any more, she just didn't have the energy.

* * *

><p>She straightened her clothes and pulled the front door open, she heard Smithy appear behind her in the hall way, she grinned as the couple came into sight. "Hi, how are you?" she asked "Come in". She held the door open and Millie and Callum made their way into the flat and Smithy pointed towards the living room as the couple walked down the hall. He watched as Stevie pushed the door shut before turning towards him, he grabbed her wrist as she began to walk past him. "Not now Smithy" she stressed.<p>

"We need to talk"

"Later" she replied before walking into the living room. She smiled to the two sitting on the sofa "You want a drink?".

"Tea for me" Callum replied.

"I will give you a hand" Millie smiled rising to her feet and following Stevie into the kitchen. She pushed the door closed before turning to Stevie "I don't think I can do this Serge". Stevie turned back to face the young woman before flicking the kettle on to drown the conversation out from the men

"Whats the problem?" she asked.

"Callum, he said we need to be acting more like a couple, like you and Smithy". Stevie felt her eyes fall to the ground for a few seconds before she forced herself to make eye contact again. "I just don't feel comfortable, not the way you and Smithy do with each other"

"It will take time-"

"But we dont have time, we are moving in on Friday, we are having this party, people are going to expect us to be a normal couple and I-"

"Calm down Millie, don't do anything you aren't one hundred percent comfortable with, if Callum doesn't like it, then fuck him. Just remember this is just a job-"

"But I don't want to be the reason it all goes wrong"

"I don't think anything ever goes right down this road, just relax a little and it will make more sense". The two women made their way back into the living room and passed the drinks to the men, Stevie smiled at Smithy as he sat on the window sill.  
>The two men were deep in conversation and she turned back to Millie and gestured to the seat "Sit down". She watched her rest down next to Callum and the two glance awkwardly at each other. She went to speak but the loud bang that sounded made them all jump.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Callum asked as he jumped to his feet.

"A gunshot" Smithy replied as he grabbed for his coat. Callum pulled his down his arms and the two men made their way to the door. "Stay here" Smithy smiled between the two women.

"Smithy-" she called as she followed him into the hall, she watched Callum open the front door and make his way outside "I'm scared"

"Lock the door Stevie, I will be back-"

"Please be carefull" she begged. He nodded as he made his way out the door and she pushed it closed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all the reviews I have received far, they are amazing and I am so glad so many people are reading and enjoying my story, I hope you all like this chapter and please leave me a review, thanks _

* * *

><p>The two men sprinted as fast as they could down the flights of stairs, making their way from the block of flats Smithy pointed towards the large green "Check over there-" he turned to the alley down the side of the block of flats "I will go this way". He registered Callum call something back to him but he continued down, he paused in the alley opening and waited for a second, it was dark, he could just make out the lamppost at the far end as he started his way down. Callum began his way across the large green and seeing the young girl the far side he sped up as he ran towards her.<p>

"Hello-" he called "Can you hear me?"

"Please help me-" her voice faltered.

"Jade-" he began running down towards her voice, he lent down beside her "You ok, what happened?"

"I don't know, they had a gun, they took Barry-" Callum interrupted

"Barry Dalton?". She nodded as he held on her arm "Can you get up, have you been hurt?" he asked

"No, I am fine-" He pulled her to her feet and helped her from the green "They dragged him down the alley, I think-" Callum let go of her arm and made his way in the direction Smithy had gone

"Get yourself home Jade, run and don't stop until you get there-" he sprinted off towards the alley "Smithy, mate you down here?" he made his way down the alley and stopped at the far end as the car sped off, he could see the two masked men in the front and Smithy and Barry in the back

* * *

><p>Stevie ran back into the living and grabbed for her mobile, she watched as Millie tried in vain to see anything going on out of the window "Millie, move back there is someone out there with a gun-" she watched Millie take a few steps back and turn to her as she lifted her phone to her ear. "Neil, we have a problem-" she began down the phone, watching as Millie rested onto the sofa "There has been a gunshot-"<p>

"Ok, stay inside-"

"Smithy and Callum have already gone out to investigate-"

"what the hell are you lot doing trying to get yourself killed, these people are dangerous-" he paused and Stevie felt her heart skip a beat as she thought about the danger Smithy could be in, what could be happening "Stay inside, I'll get an armed unit down their ASAP" She stopped as a loud bang on the front door sounded the room

"There is someone at the door Neil, hang on-" she made her way through the flat and paused before calling "Who is it?"

"Callum" his reply was short but enough for her to take the bolt off the door and let him in. Once inside he lent over taking a few deep breaths "Is that Neil?" he asked, Stevie nodded, before she had a chance to speak he took the phone from her and made his way through to the living room, she followed him and watched as he made his way to the window. "The shot was aimed at Dalton, I found Simmions daughter, she is ok, a bit shaken but-" she watched as Callum paused and listened to Neil, she stared at him, in the hope his face would give away what their superior officer was saying "Yes that's fine". He hung the phone up and turned to Stevie "They are gonna try to track down Dalton, they are putting a trace on his mobile-"

"what about Smithy?" Stevie asked. Callum handed her phone back and smiled

"I don't know where he is-"

"What?" Stevie shouted "You need to ring Neil back, I need to know Smithy is ok?"

"Stevie if he knows Smithy is missing he will pull the operation-"

"Smithy's safety has to come first-" he grabbed her phone and walked into the hall

"Fine I will ring him back". She watched him disappear out of sight before turning to Millie "Why hasn't he come back?"

"He will be fine Serge, you know Smithy he always comes out fighting".

* * *

><p>Grace had just set the table and rested down to her dinner, she was dining alone which was nothing unusual after the last few days, she poured a glass of deep red wine before placing her spaghetti bolognese down and sitting down at the table. She glared up at the clock as the door bell rang before rising to her feet and making her way through her house, she paused at the door as she checked her reflection before pulling the front door open "What do you want?" she asked, staring at the DI as he shifted from one foot to the other<p>

"There has been a development on the Grove Avenue case, Can I come in?"

"I have just sat down to dinner-" she began staring at him "Is it important?" he nodded and she stepped aside to let him in,  
>he followed her into the kitchen and he gestured to her food<p>

"If you want to eat-"

"What have you come to say Neil?"

"Dalton has been kidnapped, we are unsure on who has taken him or what for but I need you onboard to track him down-"

"What leads do you have?"

"Nothing as of yet, uniform are checking the CCTV and doing door to door of the surrounding streets" She nodded as he rested down at the table

"So what do you want me to then?"

"Check known associates, try to find someone with a grudge against him, just do your job Grace-"

"Yes Gov" she interrupted before lifting her food above the bin and tipping her wine away. She watched him make his way out of the house and she followed, grabbing her coat on her way out of the door, she watched as he drove away and she climbed in to her car and began to follow him to the station.

* * *

><p>Stevie had paced the living room a few times when Callum returned to the room, she felt Millie rise to her feet and move towards her as she stared at the tall man "What did he say?" she asked as Callum placed her phone to the small table "Callum what did the DI say, what is he doing about Smithy?"<p>

"He is going to alert uniform that he is missing, you have to stay here, Millie and I are going to go-"

"I have to stay on my own-"

"You are a big girl Stevie and we don't want to raise suspicions-"

"Hang on a minute-" she watched as Millie grabbed her handbag "So I am just ment to sit here, this isn't on"

"We will be in touch-"

"Callum I'm not a-" she watched the two disappear before moving to her phone, she lifted it and glanced at the black screen, she pressed to turn it on and stared at the words 'Sim Card Fail' she took the battery off and stared at the empty slot, she moved to the window and lent out but Callum was already driving away "Shit" she cursed before turning back to the empty flat, she made her to the front door and slid the bolt on before moving into the bedroom and resting down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>She watched Neil make his way into the office before resting down at her desk, she smiled at him but he just slammed his door shut, they were the only two in CID and she knew that gave her the perfect opportunity to put their cards on the table once and for all, she placed her handbag to the desk before rising to her feet and walking to his office, she knocked on the door and waited for him to call her in, she made her way inside and pushed the door closed. "we need to talk Neil-"<p>

"Now isn't the time Grace"

"Please-" she asked moving towards him "We can't keep acting like there is nothing going on, we need to sort things out once and for all, I hate arguing with you".

"Grace-"

"I know you are upset with me for leaving Neil-" she paused as he sat down behind his desk "But I do love you and I am doing this because I can't take any more-"

"What about Jake?" he asked

"I'm not his mother Neil and you made it quite clear how you feel about me seeing him-"

"I was angry, he loves you-" he smiled "And so do I" she moved towards him and pulled on his hands so he rose into her arms "How did things get so messy?" he asked, she moved back slightly

"I don't know Neil, I wish things were different but I am going to Africa-"

"Why? if we love each other why leave-"

"We need some space, I am only leaving for six months-"

"And anything can happen in six months Gracie, you could meet someone else-"

"No, I love you Neil-" she moved gently into his lips, massaging his lips with hers as they remained in their embrace.

* * *

><p>"why are you driving so fast?" Millie asked, staring at her boss as he sped along the roads "Callum-" again she received no reply and she grabbed for her handbag and pulled her phone out "I am going to ring Stevie, make sure she is ok-" his voice was low, barely above a whisper as he glanced from the road to her<p>

"There is no point, I have her sim" he pulled the sim from the pocket on his coat and passed it to the young PC

"Why?"

"Because if Neil knows Smithy is missing he will pull the operation and we aren't even in there yet"

"But Stevie is on her own-"

"And she is more than capable of looking after herself, we need to find Smithy, so just try to call him-"

"I can't believe you just left her-" he glared at her

"Just concentrate Millie and leave me to do the driving, get in touch with Nate and see if uniform has had any reports of gun shots".

* * *

><p>Smithy watched as the car came to a stop and he glanced round, he stared across at the river before back to the two masked men "Why have you brought us here?" he asked, he watched as the driver climbed from the seat and dragged Barry from the car,<br>he was crying, begging for his life and Smithy just feared he was next, the passenger pointed to the driver seat

"Move-" he recognised his voice "You're driving now" Smithy slid through the car and into the driver's seat, he began driving away, he glanced briefly back in the mirror at Barry as he knelt on the hard ground.

"Where are we going?" he asked, watching as Dave revealed his face

"Just drive, we need to get rid of the car-"

"What is going to happen to him-"

"You don't want to know, just shut up and drive Smithy"

* * *

><p>She pulled from his grips and smiled slightly as he stood with his eyes pushed tightly closed and his mouth making a 'O' shape, she placed her hand gently to his cheek and rubbed along his jaw line "I have work to do Neil". she registered his eyes fall to the floor as he stepped further away from her, she moved to the door and pulled it open, he grabbed her arm and she turned back to him<p>

"Gracie, please don't leave me-" he moved closer to her "I love you and I want a chance to make everything up to you, let me prove that I love you?"

"It's all booked Neil, I have given my word, I can't go back on that-"

"What about us?". She stared into his dark eyes, he looked sad, she could tell how much she was hurting him, but she had to do what was right for her and this was it

"Neil I am not going over this again-"

"What about the kiss, you just kissed me. That ment nothing?"

"It has always ment something Neil" she paused taking hold of his hand "Come with me?"

* * *

><p>As Smithy pulled down the small lane he glanced round until Dave pointed to the far corner of the alley "Down there" he shouted. Smithy drove down and Dave pointed the gun at him "Get out". Smithy was frightened, he knew this was a bad thing, he wasnt even sure if he would come out of this alive. "Torch it" Smithy stared at him<p>

"What?"

"There is a can of petrol in the boot, torch the car-" he paused as he glanced round "Now". He began to pour the petrol into the car, taking a brief glance at the nervous face staring at him "Come on Smithy, hurry it up-"

"I'm going as quick as I can" he took the matches he was holding out to him and lit one before dropping it into the backseat of the car, he watched as the fire began to spread through the car before Dave pointed the gun at him once again

"Come on let's go".

* * *

><p>Callum and Millie had driven round for about an hour when Millie pulled her phone out of her pocket "I am not doing this any more Callum, Smithy could be lying in a ditch somewhere-" he grabbed her phone from her hand<p>

"No Millie, do you know how much shit I would be in with the DI-"

"Think about Stevie and Smithy, she must be so scared" she paused as she stared at the Sergeant "How can you be so heartless Callum?"

"Just concentrate on looking for the car-" he passed her phone back to her as it rang "Who is it?" he asked

"Nate, am I allowed to talk to him?" she glared at him as she answered the phone. "Nate, what have you found?" he watched her talk for a few minutes before smiling "Ok thanks-" she hung up and turned back to Callum "They have found the car, it has been burnt out-"

"Smithy?"

"No sign-"

"Shit-" he interrupted "Ok, ring the DI".

* * *

><p>He shook his head as he rested back down at his desk "It's not that simple Gracie, I can't just leave Jake, I can't just pack up and run away-" he took hold of her hand as she lent against his desk in front of him "I can't give everything up and swan halfway round the world-"<p>

"I have to do this Neil, it's all arranged-" she rose to her feet as his mobile rang and he glanced at the name before ending the call and placing his phone to the desk "You could take a few months leave and just come for-" she paused as his mobile rang again, he ended the call once again "It's obviously important-" he shook his head

"Nothing is as important as you Grace, we need to sort this, I want to make us work-"

"So do I, but what can we do, we want different things-"

"That's not true, I know you want to be with me, so cancel the trip, please Gracie?" he glared at the phone as it began to ring again, he grabbed it from the desk and shouted down the phone "This better be important Millie-"

"Gov, we have a big problem-"

"What?"

"Smithy has gone missing-"

"What?" he shouted pulling from Grace's grips "How?"

"We don't know, after the gun shot, he and Callum separated and now-"

"Where are you?" he interrupted

"Callum and I are looking for him-"

"And Stevie?"

"We left her at Grove Avenue and her phone isn't working-" he moved from the office and began his way to the small briefing room

"I am going to check her on the monitors, I suggest you and Callum get here now" he hung up and stormed into the small room "Come on Stevie, where are you?" he registered Grace place her hand softly to his back "Where is she?".

* * *

><p>She remained on the bed for what seemed like forever, she had never felt so alone, she was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life, but she just couldn't keep her mind from Smithy, she was so worried, he could be anywhere, anything could be happening to him, and she was sure now, her feelings for him were more than just friendly, she was so worried for him, she was dragged from her thoughts by the large bang on the front door, she took a deep breath before making her way from the bedroom, she stood in the door way for a few moments before shouting "Who is it?"<p>

"Its me Stevie, open up" she ran to the door and pulled it open before falling into his arms, he hugged her for a few minutes letting his hands drift into her soft blonde hair, he kissed the top of her head before pulling from her arms "You ok?"

"No-" she shouted as she slapped his arm "Dont you ever, ever do that to me again Smithy, I thought-" she paused wiping the tear running down her cheek away "You could have been dead" she pushed the door closed as he made his way into the bedroom

"Well I'm not, so lets just be thankful for that shall we?"

"Where have you been?"

"Pitball took me and Dalton-" he turned back to her "I need to have a shower Stevie can we do this in a minute?"

"No-" she pushed the bedroom door closed and gestured to the bed "Sit down Smithy-"

"Stevie-" she pointed to the bed once again

"Please Smithy, just a few minutes-" he rested down onto the bed and she moved towards him and sat down next to him

"Smithy, when I thought that you were, I have never been so frightened" she placed her hand gently to his leg "I think it has made me realise how much you mean to me-"

"I cant do this now Stevie-" she took a deep breath before pushing into his body, pulling his lips down onto hers, his tongue gently touched her lips, begging for entrance which she granted. He pushed her back onto the bed and she felt him shift his weight onto his hands as he moved his body over hers, when he pulled his lips away she smiled "I think I am in love with you Smithy-" he gently placed his lips to hers

"I love you Stevie" he lent back down to her body and began kissing along her jaw line before dropping down onto her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, shut up and sit down-" Jack Meadows shouted as he walked into the busy incident room in Sunhill station. "As many of you know Inspector Smith, Sergeant Stone, DS Moss and PC Brown have been deep undercover for the past week-" he paused as he took the small black pen and tapped the electronic white board. "Smithy was taken at gunpoint earlier in the week with this man-" he pointed to the scruffy looking man who appeared on the screen with his balding head and brown beard he looked menacing to say the least "Barry Dalton, we believe Dalton was murdered but as of yet we havent found a body-" he tapped the board once again and glanced round the officers "Smithy was later asked to set light to the car they were taken in and then was let home to Grove Avenue but this man-" he gestured to the board once again "Dave Simmions-" the image of the large man with his short dark hair and chubby face appeared "Aka Pitball is still at large and although we know he is responsible for the kidnapping and most of the problems down Grove Avenue as of yet we have no evidence". He nodded to Neil and he rose to his feet taking a quick glance at Grace before moving towards the centre of the room.

"Ok-" he began tapping the board a couple of times until a few photos shot onto the screen of the large blocks of flats in the small cul-de-sac road and a large green centered "This is Grove Avenue for anyone who doesn't already know, it is situated on the Copthorne Estate and our intentions are to gather enough evidence to place Simmions and anyone working for him behind bars and gain full control of the road" he turned to face the many faces staring back at him "Tonight Callum and Millie are having a house-warming party and we will be watching all the action through the cameras set up in their flat-" he paused as he pointed to the block "Number sixty-six" he clarified.

He turned to Grace as she cut in "Also tomorrow Simmions daughter is due to start work with Stevie in the beauty shop we have set up for her-"

"I need Mel and Kirsty in the shop tomorrow to help with any problems-" Neil glanced between the two "You will be posing as staff working for Stevie" The two officers nodded and he turned back to Grace "DC Dasari will be coming in as a customer and will be on hand"

"Ok" Jack cut in "Nate, Mickey you will be watching the cameras tonight any updates I want fed back to DI Manson or myself instantly"

"Yes Governor" they both replied and Jack nodded

"Ok-" Neil smiled "Other than Simmions we want you to look out for this young lad-" he smiled "We only know him as Dano, he has been dating Simmions daughter and although he is only small time we want to stop him from making a name for himself on the estate stepping into his father-in-laws footsteps. He is also wanted in connection with an unexplained overdose"

"Is there any news on the overdose victim?" Jack asked glancing at DC Dasari. She began flicking frantically through her notes.

"Wendy-" she began taking a few more moments to try to find the womans name

"Wendy Jones-" Max cut her off "Died in hospital yesterday. It was a result of the drugs overdose and the alcohol in her system but-" he gestured to Banksy "Myself and DC Banks will be looking into it as she had been sexually assaulted in the few hours leading to her death"

"Ok keep me informed" Jack smiled before nodding to Neil indicating for him to continue with the briefing

"Jade Simmions-" he smiled tapping the board until a photo of the young girl appeared, with her long blonde hair curling round her features she was beautiful and anyone could see it "She was caught up in the kidnaping a few days ago and Smithy has said Pitball is feeling guilty-" he paused as he glanced round the people staring back at him once again, his eyes settling on Grace for a few seconds before he coughed self consciously and continued "I-" he paused once again, he had to pull himself together "We-"

"Stevie has managed to get this young girl on side-" Jack cut in "We are hoping she has the dirt on her father and with a little sweet talking from Stevie she may spill the beans-". He glanced at Neil before tapping the board once again and a pretty young blonde appeared on the screen "Hayleigh Porte-" he gestured to the woman "Believed to be Simmions lover but only really a small time junky but she may prove to know useful things" he glared at Neil "Is that everything?" he asked and the DI nodded. "Ok, I want no heroics through out this case. I want it done quickly but I want it done right". He paused as he tapped the board once again and the screen appeared with the usual time line "Ok, any problems I'm in my office-" he watched as the officers began to leave the room "Neil, Grace my office please" he spoke before heading out of the door.

* * *

><p>The Sergeant headed into the empty flat and smiled at the young PC as she fiddled about in the kitchen trying to make the kettle work "You ok Millie?" he asked causing her to jump slightly and turn to face him, nodding slightly but letting out no reply. "It's all going to work out-" he paused as he moved over towards her "This isn't forever"<p>

"I know but we havent even moved in yet and I'm hating it-"

"So why'd you say yes?" he asked and she turned to glare at him

"Because in case it has slipped your memory you blackmailed me-"

"Dont be so melodramatic Millie-"

"You told me this was the only way to get a promotion"

"I can't be held responsible for the way you interpret my words-" he paused as he headed outside "The furniture will be here any minute, why don't you make us a cuppa-"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she stressed as he headed through the kitchen door. He made his way out through the front door and into the communal hall way. He smiled as the front door opposite his slammed shut at the young girl and asked her "How are you Jade?"

"Fine" was all she replied before heading out the door.

"Oi-" he called after the small teenager "You just remember who saved your life the other night Jade-"

"And you just remember who my Dad is" was all she needed to reply before she disappeared down the road. He turned back to the block of flats and smiled as Millie moved away from the window. Seeing the large lorry heading down the road he waited for his furniture to arrive. This was the start of his new life and he was Sergeant Callum Stone. He couldn't be more ready for it.

* * *

><p>"Morning-" the petite blonde made her way towards the bed with two coffee mugs in her hands. His eyes were forced firmly shut and she noticed a smile spread across his features as she placed the cups onto the bedside table and she sunk next to him "I have made you a drink Smithy-" she lent in and placed her lips gently to his. He opened his eyes and stared into her eyes "I'm a bit worried about tonight-" she lent towards the bedside table and grabbed her strong mug of coffee and took a sip "What if someone figures us out Smithy"<p>

"Stevie we are going to be fine-" he pushed up in the bed and grabbed his own drink "I will look after you" he took a sip of his drink and smiled at her "Whats the time?" She glanced at her watch

"Just gone eleven"

"I need to have a shower. I'm meeting Pitball in a bit"

"I don't like this"

"Stevie, I will be fine-" he moved into her lips and kissed her gently "Trust me". She tilted her head forward and into his soft lips once again but the doorbell ringing caused him to pull back from her and sigh "I'll get it". She watched him pull on a pair of his jeans from the bedroom floor and head out into the hall.

"Morning-" he began as he pulled the front door open and Pitball pushed the door open wider and headed through the flat and into the living room

"Who have you been shouting your mouth off too?" he shouted

"What?"

"You have opened your fat gob Smithy-" he moved towards him "The old bill have been looking for Dalton. Investigating a kidnap in the area-"

"I aint told anyone Pitball"

"Well someone has-" he snarled pushing Smithy against the wall "And it certainly werent me. They have been doing door to door on the estate"

"It was me-" the small blonde detective grabbed the two mens attention as she headed into the living room "When Smithy went missing the other night. I called the police-". She froze as he swung his fist into Smithy's stomach and he doubled over in pain and Pitball stormed towards her.

* * *

><p>Jack held the door open for the two to walk into his office and gestured to the seats for them to sit down "Right I know you two are having problems at the moment but this case can't have it's best officers slacking" he moved to his seat and sunk down into it "Now if you can't keep your mind on the job at hand I'm going to have to fnd people who can"<p>

"We are focused" Neil replied

"It didn't seem that way DI Manson-" he snapped "It seemed to me that neither of you could give me a coherent answer in the briefing"

"I'm sorry Sir, it wont happen again-" she spoke softly and Neil glanced across at her and he could see in those few moments just how much she was hurting.

"I take full responsibility Sir-" Neil cut in "And if you feel the need to remove someone I think it should be me-"

"I will be keeping a very close eye on you, both of you-" Jack glared between the two officers before he pointed to the door "I suggest you get on with your work". The two officers made their way back towards the main CID office and Neil followed her towards her desk "I think we need to talk Grace-" he began and she shook her head in attempt to dismiss him but he cut her off "My office please". He walked off and into his office holding the door open for her to follow him inside before he pushed it closed. He headed towards his chair and sunk into it, he loosened his tie and took it off and chucked it onto the desk in front of him "We can't carry on like this Grace".

"I am really trying Gov. This case has put a great amount of pressure on me, on everyone involved" she ran her hand through her long dark hair and smiled "I should get back to the cameras Gov"

"No-" he barked "I want this resolved now" he stared at her as she fidgeted on the spot "Grace" he shouted.

"I'm sorry Neil-" she let some tears escape her eyes which she quickly wiped away "I'm so sorry that I am leaving Neil but I am going to Africa" she stared at him as he remained in silence. "I have no idea how things got so God damn messy Neil but this has happened and we are going to have to deal with it"

"I love you, does that not mean anything?"

"Of corse it does but we can't keep having this same conversation with you" she stormed towards the door and his words caused her to pause

"You asked me to come with you, for the charity work-" he spoke softly "If I come with you, I could only spend three months out there"

She smiled slightly "You want to come?" she asked. A loud bang sounded the room and Neil rose to his feet and moved over and pulled it open.

"We have a problem Gov-" Mickey began "I think you should come and have a look at the cameras".

* * *

><p>Stevie froze as he pushed her against the wall, her whole life flashing through her mind. Her childhood, her eventful past, her career. Smithy. She gulped as he neared her more "I'm sorry-" she began "I never ment to cause you any trouble-" he rose his hand to her face and stroked her cheek<p>

"I want you to know just whats going on here little princess-"

"Get off her" Smithy stressed as he pushed to his feet, she felt Smithy pull him back slightly "I mean it Pitball"

"Back off Sweetheart-" Pitball stressed as he turned to face him "Unless you want to be eating dinner through a straw". She gulped and smiled to Smithy as he backed back from them slightly "Now-" he spat as he turned back to her "I have no doubt Smithy here can understand just what I do to traitors-"

"Pitball-" Smithy tried to cut in

"Now you listen to me you little tart-" he stressed "This isnt over and you and your little boyfriend owe me big-" he turned to Smithy "And you are both going to repay this debt-".

"Leave her alone and I will do anything-" Smithy spoke again

"I will see you at the party tonight-" he stressed "And make sure you are looking beautiful darling" he smiled turning back to Stevie "We can't have you letting the team down can we now" he pushed her aside and headed through the door. She sunk down the wall and pulled her legs into her arms cuddling herself into her body. He moved over and wrapped his arms slowly round her body

"It's all going to be ok Stevie" he soothed as he kissed the top of her head and she wiped her eyes "I wont let him hurt you Stevie, you will always be safe"

"How?" she asked "How can you sit here and honestly say you think this will sort itself out?" she stressed "We are no closer to cracking this and now he is going to pull this on me every chance he gets"

"I'll tell him it was me-"

"He will kill you Smithy and you know it"

"Stevie, I will do everything in my power to look after you. Everything I am doing is for you and I know this isn't easy but you have to know how capable you are and we are of cracking this and locking them all up"

* * *

><p>"Millie-" he called through to the brunette as she unpacked her things "I'm just popping to the shop-" he smiled to her as she spun round from where she crouched on the floor to face him "Get some nibbles for tonight-"<p>

"Nibbles?" she asked

"Yeah, few bags of crisps-"

"Callum, we don't want to even be having this party without feeding the animals-"

"I will be five minutes" he turned and walked from the bedroom. Grabbing his coat he headed out of the front door and into the communal hall way. He smiled at the slim blonde as she struggled down the stairs with her push chair "Here-" he moved up the stairs "Let me give you a hand". He began to help her carry the push chair down the stairs

"Thanks-" she began as he placed it to the floor "These stairs are a nightmare to get a baby up and down"

"I bet" he smiled as he held the communal door open "How long have you lived here?" he asked and as they began to walk down the road together

"About eight months-" she smiled "Lexi is six months old, her father set me up in this place-" she lent into the buggy and gave the small fair haired baby a dummy "I came from a rich background and my parents didn't approve, he was a lot older than me and I began to stay out late, I got nicked a few times for drugs got a bit of a reputation so when I feel pregnant they told me to have a termination-"

"So how'd you end up down a road like this?" he asked as they crossed into the alley down the side of Smithy's block of flats "Its a big change for a little rich kid-"

She glared up at him "My parents cut me off, I had nothing and Pitball offered to help me out-"

"Is he Lexi's father?"

"No-" she snapped "He was in prison when I feel pregnant, he was a friend of her fathers. I wanted to start again and Pitball could offer me a chance-"

"So are you and him an item?" Callum asked

"Whats with the third degree?" she snapped once again as they arrived outside the shop "You fancy your chances?" she asked and Callum laughed

"I'm a married man"

"And since when dd that ever stop men?" she asked as she made her way into the shop. He watched as she moved round the tiny shop up one aisle and down the next before heading back towards the door "See you" she smiled as she passed him and began to walk back towards Grove Avenue.

* * *

><p>He rose his hand and rang the doorbell. He was nervous, like their first date when he had taken her to a little Italian place a few streets from his home. He wasnt ready to sort things he was nervous it was never going to be easy but he knew this was his last chance. She pulled the door open and he smiled "Gracie-" he lent up and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek "Can I?"<p>

"Of corse" she stepped aside for him to walk in before she pushed the door closed, sighing to herself as she turned to watch him head into the kitchen "What are you doing here?" she asked as she made her way behind him

"We need to talk Grace-"

"There is nothing left to say Neil, I am leaving"

"I know that Grace but I want to come with you-"

"Why?" she asked "Whats changed?"

"Nothing Gracie, I have always loved you-"

"Please go Neil. I have work to do"

"And you say that's my problem-" he stressed "My work comes first, before you, before Jake and that's rubbish Grace but I have let you believe it for so long but here I am putting my heart on the line. Putting you first above my job. Above my son, so please, please let me come to Africa with you?" he asked

She stood dumbstruck for a few moments, she couldn't drag her eyes from his sad face, she did love him, that went without saying but this was so much more than that "I cant do this now Neil" she made her way to the kitchen door "I want you to go" he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to face him

"I love you" he shouted "Does that mean anything?" she stared at him as a tear ran down his cheek before she moved into his lips.

* * *

><p>"Now you are a sight for sore eyes-" Smithy smiled as he lent over her shoulder and gently kissed her cheek as she stood in front of the large mirror hanging on their bedroom wall<p>

"Dont Smithy"

"Ah Stevie-" he began as he pulled back from her and sunk down onto the bed "It's not my fault we are in Pitball's bad books and I promise you I will keep you safe but please don't push me away". She stared at him in the mirror before turning to face him

"Sorry" she moved over to him and gently kissed his lips "I know how dangerous these people are Smithy and I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Nothing is going to happen to us-"

"How can you be so sure Smithy?" she asked "I'm frightened"

"I love you" he smiled as she sunk down next to him "And-" he continued "Once we have cracked this case I'm going to take you out on a date, a proper first date"

"Keep talking"

"Dinner, drinks maybe a movie-" he placed a gentle kiss to her lips "Anywhere in the world you want to go I will take you there Stevie, lets just get through this first"

"Lets go" she smiled as she rose to her feet. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him

"You look absolutely out of this world Stevie" he kissed her lips before they began their way out of their flat heading for the flat at the other end of the street.

* * *

><p>Millie handed out drinks to the many people who filled her flat, the party was in full swing and she was finding it difficult already. She sighed a sigh of relief as she saw Smithy and Stevie walk through into the living room and rushed over. "Thank God you two are here-" she stressed handing them both a drink "Callum has disappeared and I'm handling this all on my own" she pushed her hair behind her ear as she passed some more drinks to the many people in her flat<p>

"Where is he?" Stevie asked

"I'm not sure" she replied "Can you look for him?" she asked

"You two stay here-" Smithy smiled placing a slight kiss to Stevie's cheek to which Millie rose her eyebrow slightly "I will track him down".

Millie smiled at her as he left "That was intimate-"

"That was a peck on the check Millie, do me a favour" she grinned poking her tongue out at the brunette slightly "How is things with hubby?"

"Its ok, we-" she was interrupted by the voice behind them

"Well look who it is Grove Avenues very own little grass" he snarled and Stevie's heart leapt into her mouth as he curled his hand round her arm "Time for that favour you owe me"

She gulped "Smithy will be here any second we will find you-"

"Not him-" he cut in "Just you sweetheart". She glanced at Millie as he pulled on her arm leading her towards the front door. All she could do now was prey Millie found Smithy.

* * *

><p>Neil placed a kiss to her head as he curled her into his body further. He glanced round her bedroom and let a grin spread over his face, he had no idea how they had ended up in bed together but he was certainly not complaining. "I love you" he smiled at her as she glanced up at him "We will sort something Gracie-"<p>

"I'm not giving up my trip Neil-"

"I'm not asking you to Grace, can we please enjoy these moments without arguing" he sighed "We will worry about where we go in the morning, right now-" he began before leaning into her lips "I want to show you just how much you mean to"

"And how much would that be?" she asked

"The world Gracie" he kissed her lips once again "I don't want things to change between us when you go-" he sighed as his phone began to ring from his trouser pocket on the floor "I really should get that, it's probably the case"

"Of corse" she replied as he swung his legs round and sat on the edge of the bed rummaging in his pocket for his phone.

"DI Manson-" he answered and she watched as he listened to the person on the other end of the line "When did this happen?" he asked and paused for a few seconds "So Stevie is in danger?" he spoke again and Grace began to gather her clothes "I want to know the minute Stevie reappears or Millie finds Smithy-" he glanced at Grace as she started to dress "I'm on my way in" he hung up and turned to face the woman in front of him "Simmions has taken Stevie from the party, both Callum and Smithy have gone walkabout and Millie is panicked. I'm sorry Grace I have to go in-"

"Of corse Neil. I'm ready when you" she smiled as he began to dress. She dragged her fingers through her long hair and smiled to him as he moved over and placed a kiss to her lips. "I do love you".

* * *

><p>The sergeant withdrew from the beautiful blonde and smiled "I really shouldnt be doing this" he tucked a strand of her long blonde curls behind her ear and lent gently back into her lips for a brief second "I'm a married man and Pitball will kill me for going near you-"<p>

"I'm not his wife-"

"But you are his bit on the side Hayleigh"

"It's just a bit of fun Callum, if you want to stop then say"

"No, I don't" he smiled before moving back into her lips. The two had been in the communal gardens for the last twenty minutes and although he knew exactly what Pitball would do to him if he caught them and the effect it could have on Millie he didn't care there was just something about Hayleigh he was finding hard to resist and now they were away from the cameras he had no doubt he could spend the evening showing her just how special she was.

"What the hell is going on?" The voice questioned causing the pair to jump apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Stevie glanced round the flat, it had black carpets throughout and she had no doubt in her mind it was to hide stains of blood and alcohol. The walls were a deep shade of red and she gulped as Pitball pushed her into the living room and down on to a white sofa in the corner. "Where is Jade?" she asked, hoping the mention of his daughter would pull him back to reality and he would leave her. He didn't reply, Stevie shook her head as he began to unbutton his shirt "I'm not going to have sex with you, I love Smithy-"

"You owe me Stevie and I'm sure Smithy knows as well as I do people have to repay their debts and I don't want to have sex with you-" he began to pull at his belt and a grin spread across his face, his black and brown teeth showing through "You are just going to do me a favour". Seeing the woman walk into the room Stevie breathed a sigh of relief, she had long blonde greasy hair, make up that had smudged around her eyes, she had marks visible from across the room on her arms that proved to Stevie she was a drug addict. "Get out" Dave shouted and Stevie watched the woman turn and head from the room

"I can't do this, beat me up I don't care but Smithy is the only man I can-" she waved her hand at him as he pulled the zip to his jeans down

"I don't think you are understanding me here Stevie-" he lent over where she sat "Im not offering an option. I want to know what it is you have that's made Smithy not look at another woman in the last fifteen years-"

"He loves me-"

"I love my wife-" he wrapped his hand round her throat and pushed her back onto the sofa, he lent over her body and snarled "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way-".

"Please don't do this, Smithy he will never let you get away with it-"

"And you think I'm scared of that tosser-"

"He'll kill you-"

"I would like to see him fucking try" he growled before gripping her hand with his free hand and pushing it into his trousers "Get to work sweetheart".

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" The voice questioned causing the pair to jump apart. Callum stared at him, dropping his hands from Hayleigh. She moved past him mumbling about checking on her baby before heading back into the block of the flats, the two men stood staring at each other, a thick sense of tension between them, so thick they would need a pretty sharp knife to cut it. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"<p>

"Dont Smithy, I didn't plan this-"

"You know her and Pitball are at it"

"She deserves better and I like her"

"And what about Millie?"

"She is just an act-" Callum went to push past him "And besides she never needs to know"

"There is no way I'm keeping this from her"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" he pushed the Inspector back against the stone wall behind him "You will fuck this entire operation"

"It aint me that is trying to shag one of the fucking suspects" he pushed him back towards the door "I can't believe you some times Stone". Smithy walked back into the building and headed for the party.

* * *

><p>Neil and Grace arrived in the office a few moments apart, despite the fact they had travelled together, they wanted to keep gossip to a minimum. Neil had sat watching the screen begging Stevie inwardly to appear, to be fine and happy. "Get onto the super-" he spoke after a few moments and Mickey rose to his feet and passed Grace in the door way "We will have to go in" he stressed as Grace sat down in the seat Mickey had vacated. "For all we know Callum and Smithy could be dead and Stevie in danger-"<p>

"They will be fine Neil-"

"And you know that do you?"

"I'm sure they will be ok Neil, Smithy and Callum can look after themselves and Stevie is as tough as old boots"

"If anything happens-"

"There look-" Grace rose to her feet pointing to the camera "Its Smithy". They watched the screen as the Inspector walked round the party looking rather lost. Callum appeared a few moments later and they appeared to be having a heated argument but with them being so far from the cameras and the party noise they couldn't make out what it was about. "I told you they would be fine Neil-"

"Where is Stevie?" he asked rhetorically "Come on where is she?"

"The super is coming in" Mickey's voice startled them from the door way as he moved over and looked at the camera screens.

"Where is she!" Neil asked once again "There is Millie" he spoke before pointing at the camera. Smithy appeared to shout something to her before she stormed away and towards the bedroom she shared with Callum. "What the hell is going on?".

* * *

><p>Millie stared at the man stood a few feet away, a few days ago she wouldn't of cared less who her Sergeant was sleeping with but after Smithy had just told her what he had seen Callum doing she could throttle him, she knew he had a bit of a reputation, he and Smithy both did, but he was putting their lives on the line. "Hayleigh-" she shouted "You are getting it on with Pitball's girlfriend-"<p>

"It's not like that"

"Well that's not what Smithy said"

"Fuck Smithy, we are all in this together"

"Clearly not as you are putting my life in danger-"

"I wont let you get hurt but I like Hayleigh"

"Enough to jeopardise this entire investigation-"

"It wont, I wont act on it until Pitball is locked away for life"

"I always knew you were a difficult man, a womanizer yeah maybe but an idiot that's one thing I never had you down as, this is it I'm walking. I can't do this anymore-"

"And what about me?" he shouted, grabbing her wrist as she went to pass him "And Smithy and Stevie?"

"Shit Stevie" she shouted before running from the room in search of Smithy once again.

* * *

><p>Neil stared at the screens, willing Stevie to appear, even just for a second, just so they knew she was ok. The officers in the room had remained silent since Mickey had burst back into the room, ten or so minutes ago. They knew Jack was on his way in and Neil knew Jack wouldn't be happy that Stevie had disappeared. "Theres Smithy" Grace spoke pulling the DI from his trance as she tapped a screen "He has gone back to he's and Stevie's flat"<p>

"So where is Stevie?" Mickey asked

"She will be ok" Grace smiled.

"There is Callum and Millie" she pointed to the screen and smiled "Where are they going?" she asked as the two officers frantically searched the flat full of people.

"DI Manson have you found DS Moss" Jack barked from the door way

"Not yet no"

"My office now Neil" the two officers walked from the room and Mickey smiled over at Grace.

She looked nervous, her eyes filled with fear, regret, he didn't know "Its alright, Stevie will be fine"

"It's not just her I'm worried for" She replied glancing at the door Neil had left through.

Mickey pulled his phone from his pocket "I'm going to try to ring Smithy and find out what is going on".

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Dad?". Stevie pulled her hand from him and rose to her feet, the tears were streaming down her cheeks and she viciously wiped them away. Jade smiled slightly at him before glancing to Stevie as she grabbed her handbag from the floor "Are you ok?" she asked softly to which Stevie only nodded, she was lost for words, she had no doubt that if Jade had not just walked into the room she would have been in immense danger. She went to move past the young girl who forced a smile to her face "Is it still ok for me to work with you tomorrow?" she glared at her Dad as he sat without a care in the world on the sofa "Because if you prefer that I didnt-" Stevie suddenly saw Jade for what she had been the entire time, a kid, a young and defenceless kid.<p>

"Yes corse, be ready for eight". She ran from the flat and straight out the front of the flats before being violently sick. She had never been so frightened in her life, she couldn't believe what had just happened, what that man had made her do!

"Stevie, are you ok?" Callum asked as he placed his hand to her back "What happened? what did he do?"

"Nothing-" she panted wiping her chin with the back of her hand before turning to face the two "He just made me touch him, it was nothing I couldn't handle, where is Smithy?"

"We don't know-" Millie cut in "Are you sure you are ok?".

Stevie nodded before gesturing down to her flat the other end of the road "I just need to go home. See you tomorrow". Stevie tottered along the road as fast as her large heels would allow, taking in the young kids glaring at her, this was horrible, it was like hell on earth. She sprinted up the stairs quicker that she imagined possible, ignoring the smell of urine and sick, usually it made her gag but right now she needed no more excuses. She slipped her key into the lock before bursting straight through into the bathroom and vomiting violently into the toilet once again. She heard Smithy cross the flat towards the bedroom, he was on his phone and she could tell by his tone he was worried about something, most probably her. She quickly lent up and flicked the lock to the door, preventing him from entering.

He tried the door handle "Stevie-" he called tapping lightly on the door "Are you ok?"

Wiping her mouth once again she forced a happy voice from her mouth, she couldn't let on how distressing this really was "I'm fine Smithy, I will be out in a second". Stevie forced herself to her feet and wiped her mouth before heading over to the sink and washing violently at her hands, she scrubbed them until the skin turned a blood-red colour. She ran her hands through her hair and wiped at her make up, intent on making herself look at least half decent.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that Dad?" Jade shouted at the man sat on the sofa, he run his hand through his short brown hair and jumped to his feet, he moved over and forced his young daughter back against the door, holding her throat tight in his grips, "Where you going to rape her?" she breathed through his tightening grip, he was snarling, much like an angry dog after a piece of meat "Dad you are hurting me"<p>

"Get out of my sight Jade" he snapped turning from her

"What was going on Dad" she asked and he turned back to her, forcing her against the red wall once again

"She wanted me. I know she did"

"She was crying Dad"

"I'm going to see Hayleigh, your mother is pissed, sort her out again" he snapped.

Jade moved into the kitchen, her mum was fast asleep in a dinning room chair, her head placed onto the table a small amount of drool dropping from her mouth. "This is shit" she said to herself before storming back out of the flat.

* * *

><p>The two senior detectives had been sat in Jacks office for roughly twenty minutes, Jack had shouted and screamed, told Neil he was irresponsible and that Stevie had been put in immense danger and it was down to him. Mickey had knocked a few minutes ago to say she had been seen and he hoped that would be the end of his rollicking but no such luck, it really wasnt his week. Jack had continued to tell him that since the start of his relationship with DC Dasari he's focus had been on anything but work. "If anything had of happened to Stevie-" he said for what felt like the hundredth time "I cant stress how serious this is Neil. I feel the only way to ensure the officers safety is to pull them out"<p>

"No Sir that's absolutely not the right thing to do"

"I have to think of the officers"

"And you have to think of the operation, Sir this is the only chance to put Simmions away"

"Yes but I'm not going to lose one of my officers in the process"

"I understand that Sir but just give them one more day, Stevie is due to start work with Simmions daughter tomorrow, just one more day, please Sir"

"One more day. But if there is so much as a sniff of trouble-"

"I will pull them myself".

* * *

><p>Millie stormed back into the flat and over to the CD player the music was pounding from, she switched it off and turned to the moaning people behind her "Everybody out. The party is over" she shouted. A few people shouted abuse and she waved her hand to dismiss them. Once in the bedroom she began to pack her things into her bag, hearing the door bang she shouted "Who the hell do you think you are?"<p>

"I'm sorry Millie but-"

"Don't try to defend what you did"

"I'm not going to Millie, I shouldn't of kissed Hayleigh, it could put us all in danger but have you never felt that intensity with someone, where you must have them and you can think of nothing more-"

"Yes I have-" she shouted, thinking back to the very few times she came close with DS Max Carter, she had really cared for him but he had made it clear if anything was to happen, it would be a fling and nothing more, she had briefly transferred from Sunhill because of it but had returned with her head held high "But I never let it interfere with my work, I wouldn't"

"And I wont. I will not act on anything with Hayleigh until this is all over, I promise, you have my word" he didn't believe the sentence himself and he had no doubt he wouldn't be able to stay away from Hayleigh

Millie nodded slightly as she began to unpack her things once again "Just get all these people out and stay out of my way Callum"

"Yes, I will go out for a few hours". He headed out into the party which had already fallen apart, only a few drunks left in the living room, which he turfed out before they knew what was happening. He headed out the front door and instead of turning to leave the block of flats he headed up the stairs with the intent of starting where he left off with Hayleigh, despite it meaning he was breaking his promise instantly.

* * *

><p>Stevie had showered and made herself feel more human, she pulled her dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door and wrapped her body in it. She wiped at the tears that stung her eyes. Smithy had banged on the bathroom door for a few moments when she had first rushed in but now he had gone quiet no doubt sitting in the living room drinking a beer, winding down, the thought made her smile, he really was an amazing person. She pushed on the bathroom door and seeing him sat on the edge of the bed in the middle of the bedroom she froze, he rose to his feet and without saying a single word moved towards her and wrapped her in a warm hug, not the sort of affection he had shown her in the last few days, needing and filled with lust for her, this was fulled by his desire to protect and care for her. He was gently stroking her hair and he placed a kiss to top of her head before he pulled back from her "I love you-" he spoke softly but she had never heard him sound so sincere "Did he hurt you?" he asked.<p>

"Smithy-"

"I just need to know Stevie"

"He made me touch him-" she moved over and rested onto the bed and he followed sinking down in front of her, he lifted her hand to his lips "If Jade hadn't of come in, I think he would have gone further"

"Where did you touch him?" Stevie could see the torture that spread over his face, in his eyes he had failed her, all he had ever tried to do was protect her and he hadn't

"Don't Smithy, don't torture yourself"

"I'm gonna kill him" he rose to his feet and she grabbed his hand as he stood by the bedroom door, her stood just in front of him, she took hold of his hands and moved back towards the door she was blocking his way "Stevie let me go"

"I cant Smithy-" his eyes fell to the floor and she could see the tears he was battling with "I love you Smithy and I'm not going to let you go down there and get yourself killed. We are going to put him behind bars and then live happily ever after"

"What am I meant to do? just forget it"

"For now yes Smithy-" she moved into his body and his hands dropped to her hips as she pushed up and into his lips "Show me you love me" she breathed against his lips before she took his hand and led him towards the bed.

* * *

><p>Neil flopped down into his black leather chair and glanced round the office, the more time he spent there the less attached to the building he felt, he was starting to realise the only thing he really cared about was his relationship with Grace and his son but right now he was failing the two most important people in his life. He glanced at the computer before beginning to type, it had taken him some time but he finally knew what was important to him. He had been typing about twenty minutes when he saw Grace cross CID and knock lightly on his open door before walking in. "It wasn't your fault Neil"<p>

"No it wasn't but if anything had happened the blame would have fell with me and I had dropped the ball because I was so wrapped up in what was happening with us"

"What are you saying?"

"I have to make a decision"

"About us?"

"Us, Jake, this place, everything-"

"And what have you decided?"

"All I want is to make you happy, so I am going to complete me notice here and follow you out to Africa"

"What about Jake Neil? I'm going for six months, maybe longer"

"I can fly back and forth, I don't want to lose you Gracie and I know you can't give up this opportunity"

"Do you want to go?". She noticed his eyes drift over his computer screen and he pointed to it, forcing his eyes to meet hers once again

"I have written my resignation"

"That's not what I asked?"

"It's not what I would choose to do-"

"You can't put this onto me Neil, I don't want you to come just for me-"

"What am I meant to do? You are flying half way round the world-"

"Do the right thing and let me go. You have your career and son to think about. You cant chuck it away for me"

"You said you wanted me to come"

"I wanted you to want to come Neil. I'm sorry, tonight was a mistake".

* * *

><p>Smithy closed his eyes, he could feel the blondes tears drop onto his bare chest, he cuddled her further into his body and she ran her hand up and over his chest before glancing up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered and he kissed her lips to silence her. He rooted his hands deep into her hair and she lent further over his body, the soft feel of his chest brushing her bare skin felt perfect and despite how awful Pitball had made her feel she didn't want to acknowledge that right now, all she cared about was the man who was kissing her.<p>

"I will get him Stevie" he panted as he withdrew from their kiss

"Let it go, please"

"Its assault"

"I don't care because when we nail him it will be for Dalton's murder and he will do life"

"Are you going to try to get some information out of Jade tomorrow?"

"As much as I can, she is sixteen years old and her father is a monster, she is so clued up-"

"But she is just a kid, you can get it out of her"

"I feel guilty, her Mum is a right state and her Dad is going to go to prison, she will be left all alone"

"I'm sure she can fend for herself-"

"Have a heart, she is just a kid"

"Yeah and a mouthy one at that. I have a heart Stevie but all I care about is protecting you".

* * *

><p>Callum lifted his fist and banged on the door, he pushed his hand through his hair and fixed his shirt. He lent forward, he could hear shouting, there was rowing coming from inside. The door flung open and Pitball appeared, Callum froze as he snarled at him, he could see where he got his nickname from. "What the fuck do you want?"<p>

"I came to ask you to keep the noise down-" Callum replied thinking on his feet, he couldn't admit the truth

"The noise, you came about the noise"

"Yeah it sounds like world war bloody three in my flat-"

"And you think I give a flying fuck, I will make as much noise as I want, this is my street and people will respect me and if you want a quiet life fuck off" he stormed off and down the stairs. Callum glanced at the open door before stepping inside and wandering through to the living room

"Hayleigh, are you ok?" he spoke softly moving over to her and sinking next to her, she had a towel pushed to her cheek, a small trickle of blood dripped from it. "He hit you"

"He wanted sex, I'm guessing one of his other girls hadn't give it too him but I didn't want too-"

"Why?"

"Because of you" she made her eyes meet his "I couldn't get you out of my head"

"Hayleigh I'm a married man-"

"So is Pitball, I'm used to being the other woman"

"I don't want you to be Hayleigh. I know you said a little fun but that's not what I want-"

"So are you going to tell Millie?"

"Not yet no, Pitball isn't going to be around much longer and when he has gone, I will get you out of here and we can be a couple, a normal couple-"

"Where is Pitball going?". He knew he shouldn't of said as much as he had, could he really put all of them at risk and the whole investigation and all his trust in a woman he barely knew.


End file.
